DESPERTAR CARMESÍ
by Dialaba
Summary: Inuyasha desea algo, causar dolor, sufrimiento y ver el terror que su sola presencia provoca. Le fascina ver sus manos cubiertas de ese líquido color carmesí. –Se siente endemoniadamente bien- Su sangre Youkai doblegó su voluntad y controla su cuerpo. Ttraicionado por la mujer que juró proteger y ahora ¿Kagome será capaz de traer de vuelta a Inuyasha a la conciencia? ¡GORE/LEMON!
1. DEMONIO

**DESPERTAR**

 **DEMONIO**

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Diana B. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. (No apto para sensibles) / Contenido Lemon.

* * *

-¡Ahh!-

 _Sentí como mis músculos se relajaban al estar en contacto con el agua caliente de la bañera, me permití cerrar los ojos y liberarme de todo tipo de tensión. Estos eran los momentos que tenía para mí en mi hogar. Por fin había podido regresar del Sengoku después de haber pasado ahí casi un mes. Y es que Inuyasha se negaba completamente a que yo regresara pues según el "era el momento de buscar fragmentos y no podíamos detenernos"  
No fue fácil convencerle que me dejara regresar a la época actual pero dado que ya no había provisiones de comida ni material para las curaciones accedió a dejarme, claro, con un límite de solo 3 días.  
Merecía disfrutar de las comodidades de mi época, y un buen baño caliente era lo que necesitaba.  
_  
 _Termine de secarme el cabello y baje cuando la cena estuvo lista. Agradecí poder disfrutar de los alimentos_.

-Hermana, ¿el amigo orejas de perro no vendrá?-

-No Souta, vendrá hasta dentro de dos días- _dije sin mucho entusiasmo y me dediqué a comer._

-Entonces prepararé las cosas que necesitarás para tu viaje Kagome- _Mencionó mamá con su característica sonrisa y yo se lo agradecí.  
_  
 _Una vez terminada la cena subí a estudiar sin mucho éxito, ¡No entendía nada! Debía ponerme al corriente con los apuntes o no estaría lista para los exámenes próximos, mañana me encargaría de conseguir los apuntes. Decidí claudicar e irme a dormir en la comodidad de mi cama._

Kagome despertó muy temprano al día siguiente para asistir a la escuela, preparó su mochila y bajó a desayunar sin mucho tiempo. Una vez llegó a la escuela las cosas fueron bastante tranquilas. Logró que sus amigas le pasaran los apuntes que necesitaba no sin antes pedirle que les diera como recompensa una comida en su lugar favorito, WackDonald.

-Kagome, ¿ya estás mejor de tu recaída con la Escoliosis*?-Preguntó Yuka

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!... si creo que ya me siento mucho mejor- Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa nerviosa.

-Y dinos Kagome, ¿Como vas con ese chico?- Intervino Ayumi.

-Si Kagome, cuéntanos-

-Supongo que bien... aunque últimamente me presiona mucho con el cumplimiento de mis labores, a veces creo que solo me tiene para eso, es difícil permanecer a su lado bajo esas condiciones pero del mismo modo disfruto su compañía-

-¡Vaya Kagome!. Realmente estás enamorada-

Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de un rosado intenso que delataba sus emociones, solo atinó a negarlo rápidamente pero sus esfuerzos fueron innecesarios, ellas lo sabían con solo ver su mirada cada vez que lo mencionaba; esa mezcla de ilusión y tristeza.

Al día siguiente repitió la misma rutina de asistir a clase; pasó la mayor parte de la noche estudiando y pasando apuntes. Moría de sueño pero eso no impidió que se despertara. En la entrada de la escuela se encontró con Holló que le entregó un paquete con compresas para el dolor de espalda. Una vez terminadas las clases se dirigió a su casa. Cuando llegó a casa se sorprendió de no encontrar a Inuyasha impaciente por qué se marcharan pronto a la épica antigua.

 _Quizá llegue mañana...  
_  
Después de cenar subió a su cuarto para continuar con sus estudios, debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía en su época para recuperar las clases perdidas.

 _No me fue fácil concentrarme, constantemente pensaba en qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha y los muchachos, para después reprenderme por mi falta de interés en los estudios. Me pareció muy extraño que Inuyasha no hubiera venido ya por mi, normalmente está aquí el tercer día muy temprano sin falta para exigirme que nos vayamos. Pero en esta ocasión no fue así. ¿Acaso estaba molesto porque me vine? Da igual, seguro mañana lo tendría encima molestandome. Debía continuar estudiando._

Desperté y estire mis músculos mientras respiraba profundamente. Era sábado y podía despertar más tarde. Me incorporé de la cama y fui a darme una ducha. Después de desayunar y pasado el medio día comencé a extrañarme de verdad, Inuyasha aún no había ido por mi. Sin más tiempo que perder preparé mi mochila con todo lo necesario que compró mamá, me despedí de mi familia y salte a través del pozo. Sintiendo la característica y cálida luz que me cubrió y que me generaba un cosquilleo en la piel.

Una vez logró salir del pozo se dirigió a la aldea, no sabía que era pero tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho así que apresuró su paso. Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea la sensación creció. Se le formó un vacío que le revolvió el estómago, un mareo repentino hizo que sus piernas perdían la fuerza. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que había contenido el aire.  
La aldea entera estaba destruida, no era la primera vez que ocurría por el ataque de algún Yonkai pero esto era distinto, en el piso había mucha sangre, demasiada. Todo estaba en completo silencio y no lograba ver a nadie. Corrió en dirección de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede encontrándose solo con un montón de escombros.

 _Sentí tanto miedo, no sabía que había ocurrido y temía saberlo. ¿Donde estaban todos? ¿Que ocurría? ¿En donde se encontraba Inuyasha y los demás? Después de pensar un poco y mirar la situación vi un lugar que parecía estar intacto, el templo. Corrí nuevamente hacia allí, nunca las escaleras se me había hecho tan largas. Cuando por fin llegue temí correr las puertas, me detuve un segundo y después lo hice. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que casi la mayoría de los aldeanos estaban allí, todos con expresiones de temor y tristeza._

-¡Kagome sama!- _Al verme su expresión cambió, casi pude vislumbrar un hálito de esperanza en sus miradas._ –¡Qué alegría verla Kagome sama!

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Porque están todos aquí? ¿Dónde está inuyasha?- _Nadie me respondió, no logre interpretar lo que sus miradas decían, y algunos evitaban verme, en ese momento escuche una voz conocida._

-Kagome...- _me abrí paso entre los aldeanos para llegar al origen de esa voz, cuando llegue a una de las esquinas del templo la vi.  
_  
-¡Sango Chan!- _Mi voz salió más aguda de lo que deseaba, seguro se debía al aire que comenzaba a faltarme. Ella se encontraba semi recostada sobre un futon,su rostro tan pálido, le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo estaba lleno golpes, moretones y heridas. Algunos cubiertos con ungüentos de hierbas. Y lo más alarmante de todo era su brazo derecho que al parecer estaba roto por la manera en que estaba inmovilizado._ -¡Kami!- _solté una exclamación._ -¿Que fue lo ocurrió Sango? ¿porque nadie dice nada? –

-Las cosas están realmente mal Kagome- Dijo Sango con una mueca de dolor.

-Señorita Kagome. Debemos dejar que la Taijiya descanse, perdió mucha sangre y debe estar muy adolorida. Deles tiempo y verá que en unas horas todos despertaran.- Dijo una de las ancianas que se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Donde se encuentran los demás?- preguntó Kagome a lo que los presentes se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera ver otros futones más en donde descansaba el monje Miroku y en otro, Shippo y Kirara. Ninguno se veía bien, por lo contrarío. Miroku tenía el torso descubierto, con una gran herida en el abdomen, era como si hubiera sido atravesando por algo. Su cuerpo golpeado y su rostro contraído de dolor. Shippo tenía grandes cortes en el cuerpo y su cabeza vendada. Y kirara tenía cortes muy semejantes a los de Shippo, con una de sus patas traseras inflamada.

El panorama era agobiante, todos estaban gravemente heridos. Kagome sintió sus ojos nublarse por las lágrimas que se aglomeraban por salir.

-¡Traigan agua caliente y trapos!- pidió Kagome que de inmediato tomó lo necesario para realizar las curaciones. Pasó varias horas atendiendo a sus amigos, el más grave de todos era Miroku, su herida comenzaba a infectarse. Sango estaba muy delicada también, su brazo estaba roto y su mano perforada por un gran agujero que abarcaba casi toda su palma. Ni Shippo ni Kirara tenía huesos rotos pero las cortadas eran abundantes en todo su cuerpo. Kagome terminó de atender a un par de aldeanos con heridas menores y regresó con sus amigos. Acurruco a Shippo entre sus brazos mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del Kitzune.

-Kagome...- El susurró que salió de los labios de Shippo alertaron sus sentidos. El comenzaba a abrir los ojos. -¿Kagome eres tú?-

-Si Shippo, soy yo. Tranquilo todo está bi...- No pudo terminar la frase pues el nudo en su garganta le negó la salida a su voz.- Descansa Shippo, todo estará bien-

Kagome no se movió del lugar en el que se encontraba, prestando atención en cada uno de sus amigos.

-Señorita Kagome, debe comer algo. Por favor coma esto- Dijo una mujer que le ofreció un recipiente con comida.

-Díganme de una vez ¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Porque ninguno dice nada? ¿Dónde demonios está Inuyasha y la anciana Kaede? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?-  
Dijo Kagome al borde de las lágrimas y gritando a los presentes.

-Señorita Kagome. Ellos no tienen la culpa, no han dicho nada porque así se los pedimos- Kagome giró bruscamente al origen de esa voz. Se trataba de Miroku.

-¡Monje Miroku!-

-Hemos sido nosotros los que dimos órdenes de no hablar de lo ocurrido hasta que alguno de nosotros recobrará el conocimiento y pudiera contárselo personalmente Señorita Kagome-

-Pero ¿porqué?- No lograba entender qué era lo que quería decir, ni porque todos estaban ocultos como si esperaran un nuevo ataque pero sabía que no sería nada bueno.

-Para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia- Dijo Miroku tratando de erguirse lo suficiente como para quedar apoyado en sus codos y tener una mejor vista.- Lo que pasó no es algo fácil de contar y sabíamos cómo reaccionaria en cuanto llegara y le contaran lo ocurrido-

-Dijo que esperaría a que ambos estuviéramos conscientes Houshi sama- dijo con una voz más ronca Sango que intervino sentándose con dificultad en su lugar. -¿Acaso no pudo esperar un poco más Houshi?-

-Sango chan. Que bien que estés consciente-

-Me alegra que estés aquí Kagome- Respondió la taijiya con una media sonrisa. – Supongo que no hay manera de postergarlo más-

\- Escuche Señorita Kagome. Esto ocurrió el mismo día que usted se fue, cuando llegó la noche vislumbramos a lo lejos las serpientes caza almas de la señorita Kikyo e Inuyasha partió en esa misma dirección sin decir nada más.- La expresión de Kagome se tornó seria. –El no volvió en toda la noche a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Al día siguiente, poco después del mediodía comenzó un ataque a la aldea. Antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta allí ya habían herido a decenas de aldeanos y destruido casi todo... -

FLASH BACK

El grupo se encontraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede preparando la comida, en ese momento se escucharon las campanadas características que anunciaban algún ataque. En el momento en que todos llegaron al origen del desastre observaron prácticamente toda la aldea destruida, muchos aldeanos se encontraban heridos dispersos por todo el lugar.

-¡Kaede sama!- Gritó uno de los aldeanos, trató de correr hacia ella pero antes de ponerse de pie fue interceptado por un ataque proveniente del bosque que le hirió las piernas y cayó nuevamente al suelo gritando de dolor.

Nadie lograba ver de dónde provenía el ataque, sabían que era del bosque pero no podía hubiese su procedencia. Los demás aldeanos corrieron a ocultarse a algunas cabañas cercanas pero sabían que eso no funcionaría.

-¡Anciana Kaede!- Gritó Miroku al tiempo que le dirigía con una fugaz mirada a la nombrada un mensaje visual. Al mismo tiempo ambos comenzaron a recitar un conjuro que comenzó a crear una barrera que cubría completa a la aldea. Kaede continuó con su mantra mientras que Miroku y Sango salían del campo de energía adentrándose al bosque. No necesitaron internarse mucho antes de ser recibidos con un nuevo ataque. De entre las sombras formadas por los árboles emergió una figura. No se percibía bien pero resaltaban sus ojos teñidos de un rojo tan intenso como la sangre.

-¡Sal de una vez criatura maligna!- Dijo Miroku que si bien no lograba ver al Yonkai sabía que su fuerza era basta para causarles problemas.

No obtuvo otra respuesta más que un sonido grutal.

-¡Basta ya Houshi sama!- Dijo Sango al tiempo que preparaba su Hiraikotsu y lo lanzaba en contra de esa sombra que se negaba a mostrarse por completo. Pudo escucharse como el Hiraikotsu destruía todo a su paso, el crujir de la madera de los árboles siendo desplomados y el huir de los animales habitantes de ellos, hasta que sonó un golpe seco que indicaba que había golpeado algo distinto, pasaron un par de segundos y el sonido del Hiraikotsu en movimiento continuo solo que ahora su trayectoria había cambiado. Apenas con el tiempo suficiente Miroku se arrojó al suelo llevándose con él a Sango, cayendo pesadamente sobre ella. Si no hubiera sido por el rápido movimiento de Miroku habrían sido golpeados por el Hiraikotsu que fue arrojado hacia ellos.

-¿Están todos bien?- Interrogó Miroku a los presentes.

-Si-Dijo Shippo que estaba montado en Kirara transformada. -¿Qué fue eso?-

-No lo sé Shippo al parecer no quiere mostrarse.-

Su atención fue atraída por el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose hacia ellos. Sango tomó su arma que se encontraba incrustada en uno de los árboles a su espalda, Miroku tenso su cuerpo y Kirara se puso en posición de ataque. La sombra comenzó a tomar forma, ahora no era solo un borrón camuflajeado entre los árboles era un cuerpo con la morfología de un hombre, una altura relativamente grande que se tornaba intimidante, unos ojos intensamente rojos, un cabello largo de color plata haciendo contrastar aún más su mirada y un traje rojo hecho de la característica rata de fuego.

-¡Inuyasha!- Soltaron todos al unísono recibiendo solo un gruñido amenazante.

Era obvia su transformación en su forma Yonkai pero había algo distinto en el. Las típicas marcas que se formaban en su rostro no era del típico color violeta, era aún más obscuras casi viéndose negras y más largas. El rojo de sus ojos era intenso y absoluto. El largo de sus uñas triplicaba su tamaño normal al igual que sus colmillos. Siempre se veía más intimidante en su estado Yonkai pero en esta ocasión era casi lúgubre su aspecto.

Ninguno de los presentes sabían cómo reaccionar, no podían revertir sus condición pero tampoco podían atacar. Contenerlo sería casi imposible y solo arriesgarían sus vidas. La única con una remota posibilidad de ayudarlo era Kagome. Su ausencia resultaba muy inconveniente, podrían distraerlo pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Y la pregunta crucial era ¿como traer de regreso a Kagome?

Ante la sorpresa y quietud de todos ellos fue Inuyasha quien atacó primero, lanzando sus típicas garras de fuego. Sango fue quien repelió el ataque con su arma.

-¡Inuyasha reacciona por favor!- Gritó Shippo que se alejaba del ataque que este le enviaba. -¡Muchachos miren, el tiene a colmillo de acero!- Todos miraron la espada que se encontraba en su cintura. –Entonces ¿porque se ha transformado?- Preguntó shippo con una cara de temor e incertidumbre.

-Es algo muy extraño pero no nos queda otra opción que tratar de detenerlo hasta donde nos sea posible, no podemos dejar que lastime a más personas- mencionó Sango que montaba en Kirara para responder los ataques de Inuyasha.

La noche llegó y la lucha continuaba, mientras el grupo se encontraba agotado y lesionado Inuyasha parecía no cansarse ni un poco pero definitivamente se estaba cabreando mucho más. Harto de continuar con ese juego que dejó de ser divertido sonrió al grupo de una manera tan sádica que helaría la sangre a cualquiera, no se necesitaron palabras para saber lo que significaba y el grupo lo sabía.

Shippo lanzó una de sus técnicas con la intención de distraerlo, cuando Inuyasha lo tomó del cuello apretando fuertemente para después lanzarlo y finalizar con un ataque de sus garras de acero, Kirara intervino lo suficientemente a tiempo para que el ataque no fuera directo. Sin embargo el ataque si logro causar varias cortadas en el cuerpo de Kirara y el de Shippo, sin tomar en cuenta que este último quedó inconsciente por el golpe que se llevó en su cabeza cuando lo lanzaron.

En menos de un segundo Inuyasha se encontraba sosteniendo el antebrazo de Sango para evitar que lanzará su Hiraikotsu una vez más. Tenía completamente inmóvil la mano de Sango que solo atinó a soltar una exclamación de sorpresa por el tan repentino y veloz ataque. Entonces el la miro y un extraño destello en su mirada carmín le advirtió que estaba en grande peligro. Inuyasha apretó aún más su puño, lo suficiente como para clavar sus garras en la piel de Sango y hacer que esta soltara su arma. Sango nuevamente dio una exclamación, pero esta vez inundada de dolor en el momento en el que se escuchó un crujido seco. Se trataba del antebrazo de la taijiya que había sido roto de un movimiento contundente.

Las piernas de Sango flaquearon a causa del mareo causado por el dolor, cayó sobre su rodillas y se hubiera desplomado por completo de no ser porque su brazo aún era sostenido recio por el Hanyou.

Miroku quedó adherido a su lugar viendo como su compañero era quien los atacaba. Sabía que no había posibilidad de vencerlo, su transformación no era normal, algo andaba mal. Se dirigió hacia Inuyasha lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Utilizaría su última oportunidad. De entre sus ropajes saco un pergamino purificado, quizá no funcionaría pero debía intentarlo. Sin embargo Inuyasha fue más rápido. En el momento en que estuvo detrás suyo giró sobre las puntas de su pies, miró a Miroku advirtiéndole de algún modo lo que continuaría y de una sola estocada le atravesó el cuerpo con su brazo. La sangre saltó impregnandose en el rostro de Inuyasha. Miroku tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire que abandona sus pulmones sin permiso y tratando de soportar el dolor que el simple respirar generaba.

Quizá por diversión o solo por placer, Inuyasha giró lentamente su mano dentro del cuerpo de Miroku ocasionando en él un ligero temblor por la tortura a la que era sometido. Después sacó de sus entrañas su mano abruptamente para regresar su atención al brazo de Sango que aún sostenía. Miroku se desplomó al suelo intentando no perder el conocimiento, intentando luchar por su vida y la de la taijiya pero no logró más que apoyarse sobre sus rodillas antes de caer otra vez.

Sango lloraba asustada sin poder zafarse del agarre de Inuyasha.

-¡Déjanos en paz maldición!-Su voz se cortó por un alarido que escapó de su boca. –¡Inuyasha por favor!- La única respuesta fue una sonrisa frívola por parte del Hanyou mientras clavaba sus garras en la palma de su mano desgarrando piel y músculo y quebrando huesos para abrirse paso. Un grito ronco fue lo siguiente que se oyó. Sango tenía el rostro perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor y su rostro estaba pálido y desencajado, intentaba mantener su postura de tranquilidad pero su miedo se lo impedía, ver a Inuyasha causandoles tanto daño, muy seguramente moriría por su mano y ella no podía evitarlo. Estaba asustada. Sus lágrimas y alaridos a causa del daño ocasionado por su atacante era incontenible. Levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha viendo como este parecía indiferente a su sufrimiento. Sabía que el siguiente golpe sería el último. Tal vez la dejaría que muriera lento como Miroku o en el mejor de los casos la mataría de una buena vez. Una solitaria lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo para resbalar por su mejilla y desaparecer en la curvatura de su cuello. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su familia, en sus compañeros caídos. Al fin los volvería ver otra vez. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en ellos mientras su final llegaba.

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido y un golpe detrás suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la imagen de Kirara embistiendo a Inuyasha y golpeándolo contra un árbol. Su fiel mononoke estaba tratando de salvarla. Al parecer pretendía alejarlo de ese lugar para que ellos pudieran huir. Sango se arrastró hasta donde Miroku se encontraba y con la misma tela de su kesa* hizo un improvisado vendaje para detener la hemorragia. Sabía que si no se daba prisa pronto perdería la vida.

-¡Sango!... ¿que debemos hacer?- Preguntó Shippo que despertaba de la inconsciencia a causa del golpe en su cabeza.

-Pon atención Shippo. Quiero que vayas a la aldea y pidas ayuda a la anciana Kaede, adviérteles que está ocurriendo. Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando al monje Miroku. ¡Ve shippo, no debemos perder tiempo! No sé por cuánto resistirá Kirara. Estoy segura que la anciana Kaede sabrá qué hacer.-

-Está bien, volveré por ustedes- Y con eso Shippo desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

Sango logró cesar el sangrado de la herida de Miroku y la propia. Solo esperaba que Kirara estuviera bien.

Kirara había conseguido alejarse lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha se enfocará únicamente en ella. Después de morderlo en el brazo derecho y lanzarlo contra varios árboles él se soltó del agarre y la golpeó en el dorso con uno de los troncos caídos, la tomó de su pata trasera con la intención de someterla para romperle el cuello pero a su olfato llegó un olor que atrajo su atención. De una manera despectiva y como si de cualquier basura se tratara solo lanzó a Kirara tan lejos como pudo entre la espesura de los árboles y salió en dirección a su nuevo objetivo.

En cuanto Shippo llegó a la aldea se topó con la misma barrera que habían creado unas horas antes. Grito el nombre de la anciana Kaede para poder entrar y en cuanto ella lo oyó permitió el acceso al pequeño kitsune.

-¡Anciana Kaede, Inuyasha nos atacó! Se ha transformado en Yokai pero no entiendo porque, él aún tiene a colmillo de acero y sin embargo...- Su pequeña voz se partió por el llanto. –Sango y Miroku están gravemente heridos y no sabemos cómo detener a Inuyasha-

-Tranquilízate Shippo nosotros iremos por ellos. Preparen un caballo y una carreta para ir por ellos- Dijo la anciana Kaede a unos aldeanos que de inmediato acataron sus órdenes.

De la nada se escuchó un gran estruendo que llamó la atención de todos. Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar vieron la imagen de Inuyasha, las puntas de su cabello y sus uñas goteaban sangre que quedaba claro no era la suya, su sonrisa delataba la crueldad de sus actos para tener ese aspecto lúgubre con ese absorbente color carmín.

Sin anticipación arremetió contra el campo de energía que lo repelió. Pero eso no lo detuvo, lanzó sus garras de fuego en contra de la barrera que se mantuvo firme. Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de los espectadores al otro lado de la barrera cuando Inuyasha desenfundó a colmillo de acero y está se transformó en la imponente espada. En ese momento Kaede tuvo miedo, seguramente arrasaría con todos ellos y ella no podría detenerlo. Colmillo de acero se tornó de un color rojizo, parecía que el tono estaba presente en todos esos incidentes.

-¡Retrocedan!- Grito Kaede que se plantó frente a Inuyasha.- Shippo vayan todos al templo y no salgan de ahí.- miro al kitsune a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa tan cálida y llena de fe.- todo estará bien Shippo-

Dicho esto volteo nuevamente a ver a los ojos rojos de Inuyasha y comenzó con un nuevo conjuro. Recitaba una y otra vez, tan frenéticamente que el aliento comenzaba a faltarle.

Inuyasha no se hizo esperar más, empuñó firme su espada y se dispuso a atacar. Kaede lo miró, lo miró con los ojos que lo vieron la primera vez cuando fue niña, con los ojos de esperanza cuando el la salvo de la muerte a manos de ese monstruo, lo miró como miro al asesino de su hermana, lo miró como a aquel Inuyasha que ya no estaba solo, al Inuyasha que siempre tenía a sus amigos y lo entendió. Regreso a su realidad, se encontraba mirando esos ojos rojos, nublados por el odio y entonces lo vio. Un resquicio de el Inuyasha que conocía seguía allí, pudo ver un ligero titubeo en sus acciones. El no lo deseaba, sea cual fuese la razón que ocasionó su transformación, el no lo quiso.

Un gruñido de frustración salió de los labios de Inuyasha. Era claro que en su interior estaba luchando por despertar y tomar el control de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil unos segundos, su mirada hacia el suelo y su espada aún empuñada con su mano derecha, solo se escuchaba su respiración agitada. Kaede lo miró esperando que lograra reaccionar.

Inuyasha trono los huesos de su mano izquierda al tiempo que soltaba un gran grito que rasgó las cuerdas de su garganta. Kaede supo que parte de su mente ganó .

Lo miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Está bien, está bien Inuyasha...-

El ataque de colmillo de acero destruyo el campo de energía y todo lo que encontró a su pasos en varios cientos de metros. El lugar quedó en completo silencio después de eso, nada parecía tener vida en toda el área, cualquier resquicio de vida había desaparecido.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto mientras en su mente la verdadera lucha había comenzado. Después de eso salió corriendo lejos de ese lugar perdiéndose una vez más en el bosque.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Fue gracias a Kirara que llegamos a la aldea, a pesar de estar herida logró cargarnos y traernos consigo. Sango fue la única que mantuvo el conocimiento y limpio mi herida. Cuando desperté le pedí que no hablara de lo sucedido, pedí que nadie lo dijera. Sé que todo esto es difícil de creer pero fue lo que ocurrió señorita Kagome. Al parecer el conjuro que recitó Kaede sama, no fue para ella... lo hizo para proteger y ocultar el templo, ella supo que la barrera que cubría toda la aldea no resistiría el ataque de Inuyasha, pero si pudo ocultar y proteger el templo. Ella nos salvó la vida a todos nosotros.

Hubo un silencio total en toda la habitación que pronto fue interrumpido por grandes y dolorosos sollozos por parte de la joven Miko. Kagome se había mantenido callada durante el tiempo que escuchaba lo que le relataban. Cada palabra, cada oración ocasionaba en ella que el vacío en su estómago creciera. Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse a causa de la aglomeración de lágrimas. Continuó escuchando con la esperanza que las cosas al final mejorarán, deseaba oír que al final, todo se resolvió y que Inuyasha estaba bien. Pero no fue así.

Kaede había muerto, sus amigos y varios aldeanos estaban heridos, la aldea completamente destruída e Inuyasha aún seguía vagando por ahí en su forma Youkai.

 _Era inevitable contener las lágrimas y sollozos, me era difícil creer todo lo ocurrido. Estaba asustada y un dolor estaba alojado en mi cuerpo y yo solo podía pensar una pregunta. ¿Que había ocurrido para que Inuyasha se transformará? Pues su espada no solo estaba con él, ¡se había transformado para atacar a humanos! Eso va en contra de todo lo que Colmillo de acero representa. No podía dejar de culparme, quizá si yo hubiera estado presente habría evitado todo eso.  
_  
-Lo siento...- Su voz sonó más ronca a causa del llanto. – Lo siento muchísimo- Kagome levantó su rostro para enfrentar las miradas, al tiempo que limpiaba con el dorso de su brazo los restos de lágrimas.

-Señorita Kagome, esto no es su culpa-

-Tampoco es su culpa- Dijo refiriéndose a Inuyasha. Ella lucharía por su inocencia. A pesar de oír todas esas atrocidades se negaba a creer que él lo hizo.

Los presentes la miraron de manera inquietante. No todos estaban de acuerdo con ella. Varios aldeanos parecían disgustados con la sola mención del nombre de Inuyasha; habían perdido sus hogares y su tranquilidad y no encontraban a otro culpable. Mientras otros solo sentían una gran tristeza por lo ocurrido, recurrir a la culpa no los ayudaría.

Kagome se dio cuenta de las miradas a su alrededor y entendió que no comprenderían. Se paró de manera brusca, su semblante cambio, mostrando decisión en su mirada.

-Iré a buscarlo-

*Escoliosis-Enfermedad de las vertebras.

**Kesa- es el manto morado que forma parte de su vestimenta.

* * *

¡Ta tan! Yo sé, algo violento. Pero solo vino a mi mente y  
no me pude resistir. Esta cabeza loca suele tener estas ocurrencias. Es el primer Gore así que no sean tan malos. (Sé que para estas historias se necesita talento para narrar) Pero quise intentarlo. Las cosas ahora empiezan muy mal pero verán que termina divertido. Denle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero sus respuestas para saber si debo continuar o morir como autora U.U. (Es mi primera historia totalmente creada por mi ^^)

Dejen sus Reviews, que para mí son mi mejor paga.

¡Ah! Si encuentran algún error ortográfico por favor haganmelo saber. ¡Tengo que corregir! (Soy muy mala con los acentos)

Nos estamos leyendo. DI.


	2. TRAICIÓN

**DESPERTAR CARMESÍ**

 **TRAICIÓN**

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Diana B. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. (No apto para sensibles) / Contenido Lemon.

* * *

 _Me encontraba recostado sobre el techo de la cabaña de Kaede. Esa tonta de Kagome se empeñó en regresar a su época sin importarle que eso nos retrasara en la búsqueda de los fragmentos. No dejaría que se tardara más del tiempo acordado, al tercer día iría sin falta para traerla de regreso. Esa niña malcriada..._

Al olfato de Inuyasha llego un olor característico que hizo que se levantara para de un solo salto encontrarse en el suelo. Pensó en informar al grupo su partida pero sabía que ellos ya estaban enterados de ello, también lograban ver las serpientes a través de la esterilla. Así que no perdió más tiempo y corrió con vehemencia hacia allá. Hacia ella.

Cuando por fin detuvo su andar se percató que se encontraba en el Hoshimboku. Frente a él estaba Kikyo, apoyando una de sus manos en el tronco, particularmente en una marca en la corteza.

-Kikyo- Dijo en un suave susurro no deseando interrumpirla.

-Inuyasha- Giró para verlo. Su voz era melancólica y su mirada distante. Era una expresión triste, dolida y a la vez llena de resentimiento, de pronto cambió a una llena de odio y enfurecida logrando que su rostro se convirtiera en una mueca de disgusto. Para él era extraño verla así, no solía mostrar más expresiones de las necesarias.

-¿Que ocurre Kikyo?-

No obtuvo más que otra pregunta por respuesta.

-¿No crees que ya he esperado suficiente para que cumplas tu promesa?-

Fue imposible para Inuyasha no mostrar la sorpresa que esa súbita pregunta le ocasionó. Pasó un largo rato antes que Kikyo volviera a hablar.

-¿No piensas responder Inuyasha?-

-Kikyo... Aún no hemos concluido con nuestra misión, los fragmentos siguen perdidos y Naraku con vida. Te prometí que mataría a Naraku y así poder acompañarte en el infierno-

-¿Qué importan ya los fragmentos? esa no es una labor que nos corresponda más. No importa si Naraku sigue vivo o no, el solo es una representación más de la maldad que existe en este mundo, aún si lo derrotas pronto existirá alguien que cause el mismo dolor que él ha ocasionado. ¿Qué propósito tiene la existencia de la perla si no sabemos cuál es el deseo correcto? mientras más lo intentamos solo la contaminamos más. He esperado tanto tiempo ser liberada de la responsabilidad de la perla, ahora soy libre y lo único que deseo es que me acompañes por la eternidad en la muerte. Estoy aquí para reclamar tu compañía. Ha llegado el momento. No pienso esperar a que Naraku muera y la perla sea completada.-

-Kikyo... yo... no puedo dejar que Naraku siga vivo.

-Así que eso es más importante. ¿Acaso no será que buscas pretextos para postergar este momento?- El evadió su mirada posándola en el suelo. No respondió nada y ella lo supo interpretar. -¿Acaso tienes miedo de dejar atrás a esa muchacha? Es que ella se ha metido en tu corazón. Te has enamorado de Kagome.

El abrió los ojos ante la mención de esa posibilidad. ¿Se había enamorado de Kagome? Nunca lo había admitido abiertamente, ni siquiera se permitía pensar en ello, aunque en realidad él ya sabía cuál era la respuesta, lo sabía cuando estaba junto a ella, cuando olía su aroma característico a flores, cuando se encontraba con su mirada y cuando veía su sonrisa. El realmente estaba enamorado de Kagome.

-Lo siento kikyo – Fue lo que salió de sus labios. A pesar de que no se arrepentía de quererla, solo de no poder corresponder a ninguna de las dos de la manera que quisiera. Kikyo jamás dejaría de importarle, fue la primera mujer que se alojó en su corazón, compartió con ella la confianza que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie, pidieron haber sido tan felices de no ser... Él le debía esa promesa de acompañarla a la muerte. La quería y sabía que siempre sería así. Sin embargo, ahora existían otros sentimientos en su ser, Kagome llego a su vida inundándola de alegría, él no solo se refugió en ella como lo hizo con Kikyo. Gracias a ella es que ahora tenía a sus amigos, podía ser parte de un lugar y sobretodo tener un propósito, Kagome era su principal objetivo, cuidarla con su vida. Una era su pasado, la otra su presente y el no sabía cómo arrancarse del pecho a una de ellas para acabar con esa incertidumbre de una vez y para siempre.

Kikyo se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha aferrándose a él, tratando de fundirse en un abrazo. Inuyasha tardó unos segundos en responder por la espontaneidad de los actos de la miko de barro, pero en cuanto entendió la situación arropó a la mujer entre sus brazos, hundió su rostro entre los cabellos oscuros de ella y se dejó llevar por ese hormigueo que siempre recorría su cuerpo al estar en contacto con su miko. Recordando todas esos días que compartió con ella, recordando la calidez que algún día tuvo su cuerpo al estar viva, el aroma a hierbas y agua que emanaba su cabello, la armonía que ella compartió con el. Estaba claro, la amaba.

Sintió como Kikyo se revolvía en sus brazos, la vio levantar el rostro inundado de un sentimiento que no logró definir pero que le causó una sensación extraña. Ella subió los brazos para envolverlos en su cuello, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas, cerró sus ojos y lo beso. El también cerró los ojos entregándose al momento, disfrutando esa cálida caricia.

Ella volvió a abrazarse a él pero esta vez de una manera más vehemente, al punto de enterrar sus dedos en sus brazos, causándole a Inuyasha algo de dolor.

-¿Kikyo?- Ella continuó aferrándose sin apartar su rostro de su pecho. En ese momento la oyó murmurar algo, palabras que no parecían tener sentido, algunas que no entendía su significado. Se trataba de un hechizo.

 _Sentí como algo atravesaba mi pecho, se introducía en mi piel y se alojaba cerca de mi corazón, quise bajar la mirada para saber qué ocurría pero en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo era invadido por un calor asfixiante que se originaba justo ahí, en mi corazón. Era como si me quemara por dentro, intente gritar pero no podía mover mi cuerpo. Supe que era el momento de ir al infierno._

-¿No era esto lo que querías?-

 _Fue lo último que oí de sus labios, sin entender a qué se refería. Después todo se puso negro._

* * *

-Está hecho-

La espesura de la oscuridad lo cubría todo, podía sentirse la pesadez en esa habitación a causa de la cantidad de veneno y maldad acumulando. Solo de vislumbraba una sombra en una de las esquinas de ese lugar, quizá se debía al contraste de su ropa blanca que se lograba ver el resquicio de la sombra. Las dos personas estaban en esa habitación compartían un propósito, el odio y deseo de lastimar.

FLASH BACK

Hacia ya un par de semanas Naraku buscó a Kikyo con una nueva intención en mente. Mientras Kikyo andaba por alguno de los senderos muchas veces recorridos se encontró con el mismo Naraku, ningún tipo de marioneta o engaño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó sin mucho interés la miko. -¿Acaso quieres que te mate?- Dijo al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada filosa.

-Tranquilízate Kikyo. He venido a decirte algo que seguramente te interesará…-

-¿Acaso no estás cansada de fingir ser la buena en esta historia? ¿Qué sentido tiene si tu vida hace mucho termino? Ya basta de ser la sacerdotisa que custodia la perla de Shikon, la que limita sus emociones por solemnidad a tu cargo. Después de todo, ya no eres tú la que cuida la perla, si no esa chiquilla que te ha sabido sustituir. Sabes que no solo me refiero a la perla, me refiero a Inuyasha.-

El rostro de Kikyo se mantuvo intacto de cambios pero Naraku logró ver un resquicio de duda en su mirada, lo que lo animó a continuar.

Su plan seguía siendo el mismo, llenar de todo el odio posible a la perla. Utilizando nuevamente los sentimientos que Kikyo e Inuyasha albergaban el uno por el otro, con una variante, Kagame formaba parte de su despiadado plan. Naraku le dijo que utilizando un fragmento contaminado para incrustarlo en el corazón de Inuyasha sería más que suficiente para dominarlo, y para evitar cualquier imprevisto agregar uno a su espada, haciendo esto Inuyasha atacaría a kagome y ella lo despreciaría, sería echado de la aldea por su aberrante naturaleza Youkai y entonces Kikyo podría estar nuevamente con él, por la eternidad. Ya completaría la perla de Shikon con la ayuda de kagome, tenía planeada una trampa para ella también, después de tener el corazón herido y el orgullo dolido hasta la más puras de las almas puede ser corrompida.

Kikyo no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio dándole la espalda, no respondería a esa propuesta, sabía perfectamente cuál era la intención detrás de todo aquello, generar más odio y dolor. Sin embargo, saber a Inuyasha completamente suyo removía algo en su interior.

En el momento en que Kikyo giró sobre sí misma quedó claro qué decisión había tomado.

No fue culpa de Kikyo el rumbo que tomaron las cosas, después de todo ella también era víctima del ruin destino al que fue sometida, el odio de Naraku, la tristeza albergada en su interior y las almas ajenas que llevaba de mujeres heridas, cansadas, llenas del odio que mantuvieron en vida. Dado que las almas que recolectaba eran de mujeres que habían sufrido tanto como ella y esas almas no tenían la misma voluntad que las pocas almas que Kikyo poseía, así fue más fácil manipular su voluntad. El deseo de tener a Inuyasha a su lado parecía ser suficiente para su corazón, incluso si eso significaba recurrir a la traición.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que las cosas sigan su curso y observar este maravilloso espectáculo- Dijo Naraku al tiempo que su cuerpo se esfumaba de la habitación dejando sola a Kikyo-

-Inuyasha…- murmuró la miko al tiempo que abandonaba ese lugar, tenía que hacer algo más antes de partir de ese mundo.

* * *

-He tomado una decisión.-

-Pero señorita Kagome…- El monje soltó un suspiro de resignación. Llevaban toda la noche tratando de convencerla de que esperara y fuera prudente, con la nueva faceta de Inuyasha no era seguro que ella pudiera controlarlo tan fácilmente y aunque así fuera, el la atacaría antes de permitir que lo tocara. Las probabilidades de que solo ella logrará revertir su actual estado eran mínimas y estaría poniendo su vida en gran peligro si se atrevía a enfrentarlo ella sola. Debía esperar a que sus amigos pudieran moverse siquiera para que la acompañarán pero claro, ella se negó.

-No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Su recuperación llevará al menos una semana o quizá más, monje Miroku su herida está tardando mucho en curar y esperarlos significaría dejar a Inuyasha solo por más tiempo. Partiré al amanecer. –

Sango reposaba sobre su Futon apoyada contra la pared de la cabaña, su piel estaba bastante pálida y sus fuerzas eran pocas. No había dicho nada hasta ese momento, prefirió mantenerse en silencio pues conocía a su amiga y entendía que sin importar que dijeran Kagome mantendría su postura firme. No podía culparla, podía ver en la mirada de la miko su angustia, hacia un gran esfuerzo por no llorar pero era claro que le preocupaba el paradero del medio demonio.

-Entonces, deja que Kirara te acompañe. Será más fácil y rápido localizarlo.- Dijo al fin la Taijiya.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?- Preguntó sorprendido el monje. Esperaba tener más apoyo por parte de Sango para tranquilizar a la Miko.

-No podemos detenerla aunque así lo quisiéramos y tiene razón en que nos llevará tiempo recuperarnos. No me gusta admitirlo pero Inuyasha puede estar atacando y destruyendo otras aldea y mientras más pronto lo encontremos, más prontoo podemos detenerlo.- Hizo una pausa y miró a su amiga mostrando preocupación. –Cuídate mucho Kagome y por favor no hagas nada demasiado imprudente-

Kagome pudo relajarse un poco al ver esa mirada en Sango, sabía lo que significaba, veía esa mirada en los ojos de su madre cada vez que partía a la época feudal, era temor de perderla. Se acercó a Sango, tomó su mano que no se encontraba herida y le sonrió, de manera tranquila y verdadera.

-Estaré bien, lo prometo.-

Así pues Kagome preparó su mochila con lo necesario, dejó las medicinas para que los aldeanos las utilizarán y se disponía a partir.

-Quizá pueda ir con una de las miko del pueblo cercano al templo de Mushin,* señorita Kagome. Esa mujer tiene la buena fama de contar con ojos en todas partes, con suerte y ella nos puede ayudar a entender qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Inuyasha y así, saber cómo ayudarlo-

Ella terminó de preparar su mochila y la cargó a su espalda girando ligeramente a ver a sus amigos, su estado parecía ser un poco mejor, al menos ya no tenía ese horrible color pálido en el rostro y sus heridas no sangraban más. Se sentía aliviada de saber que estaban a salvo y vivos. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la anciana Kaede que no corrió con la misma suerte, sus ojos ardieron por el dolor de saberla muerta pero parpadeo insistente para evitar el llanto, no era el momento.

-Está bien, así lo haré. Espero que ella pueda ayudarnos a entender lo que ocurrió con Inuyasha- Trato de regalarles una sonrisa para no angustiarlos. –Me marcho ya- se acercó a la salida y corrio la puerta del templo para salir al nuevo día que despuntaba en el horizonte.

-¿Kagome?...- Ella giró sobre sus pies y lo vio.

-Shippo- Él había despertado y la veía desorientado, mientras se tallaba los ojos para despejarlos.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- Dijo algo preocupado, temía que lo dejara una vez más.

Sin pensarlo ella regresó y lo arropó en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Por poco también lo perdía a él, ese pequeño niño que era como su hermano menor, no, como su hijo. Lo miro con ternura y se reprochó una vez más por no haber estado presente, quizá todo sería diferente.

-Tranquilo, saldré en busca de Inuyasha. Pronto volveré así que tú encárgate de recuperarte para que puedas cuidar de Sango y el monje Miroku.-

-¡Pero Kagome! El ahora es un Youkai y puede herirte a ti también.-

-Estaré bien Shippo, pronto estaremos de regreso.- Le depositó un beso en la frente para dejarlo recostado sobre el futon y salir nuevamente. Kirara ya estaba afuera esperándola y en cuanto salió se transformó en la imponente mononoke, aún a pesar de su pata herida y las cortadas en su cuerpo se mantenía firme y fuerte. Kagome montó sobre ella y sin tiempo que perder se dirigieron a su destino, la aldea donde habitaba esa Miko.

* * *

Al medio día llegaron a la aldea y en cuanto aterrizaron en sus alrrededores fueron interceptados por varios aldeanos armados, a la defensiva y amenazandolos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Dijo el más joven de ellos analizandolos, se detuvo a mirar a Kagome haciendo hincapié en su ropa – _Siempre causaba la misma impresión_ \- y con Inuyasha lejos solían obviar aún más.

-He venido a buscar a la sacerdotisa del pueblo- Dijo firme mientras retomaba su postura recta aún estando rodeada por todos esos sujetos.

-¿Para que me necesitarías?- Se oyó una voz detrás de Kagome y ella de inmediato giro sabiendo a quién pertenecía. Se trataba de ella, Shizuka sama.

-He de pedirle un favor- dijo Kagome mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

-Así que Miroku te ha enviado. No tenía idea que aún seguía con vida, creí que para este momento la maldición de su mano ya habría terminado con él.- Dijo la mujer mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Se encontraban en la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Shizuka, después de todo el alboroto causado por los aldeanos, en cuanto Kagome mencionó el nombre de Miroku el rostro de la mujer se iluminó. Al parecer él también había estado a cargo de esa mujer cuando era solo un adolescente. La mujer sabia que Kagome estaba cerca incluso antes de poder divisarle en el cielo, después de todo era cierta su fama de tener ojos por todas partes. Una vez aclarada la situación se dirigieron a ese lugar para hablar a solas.

-Miroku no suele acudir a mí tan fácilmente, de hecho hace años que no sé nada de su paradero. El decidió alejarse un día diciendo que no me necesitaría más.-

Kagome la miró con detenimiento analizando sus facciones, su cabello matizado por algunas canas recogido en una ligera trenza que llegaba a su cintura, no debía ser mayor de 50 años y aún a pesar de eso su semblante era el de una mujer fuerte, casi tanto como una joven. Unas cuantas arrugas se marcaban de manera sutil en sus ojos color azul pero no la hacían menos bella, no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa, irradiaba calma y armonía. Seguramente había sido el primer amor de Miroku.

-Un día me pidió que buscara la presencia de un demonio, deseaba encontrar al sujeto que había lanzado la maldición a su familia pero yo me negué. Sabía que si lo hacía solo lo conduciría su muerte, él aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte y ese demonio no es un rival fácil. Así que ante mi negativa el se fue furioso diciendo que jamás me pediría nada.-

-Yo no sabía nada de eso.- Dijo Kagome sorprendida y avergonzada. Allí estaba ella pidiendo ayuda por parte de Miroku.

 _Que vergonzoso_

-Debe ser algo lo suficientemente importante para él como para buscarme.- Cuando dijo esto, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. Miroku realmente estaba preocupado por Inuyasha como para hacer a un lado su propio orgullo.

-La verdad es que... un amigo nuestro está en peligro y necesitamos ayudarlo.-

Kagome trato de ser clara y concreta con lo que decía. Explicó que su amigo era mitad demonio y no solía transformarse en Yokai a menos que su vida estuviera en peligro y perdiera su espada, sin embargo en esta ocasión se había transformado a pesar de no haber un motivo real y contar con su espada que incluso usó para atacar a sus amigos.

-Quizá yo logré averiguar cómo regresarlo a la normalidad pero para eso necesito saber qué fue lo que ocurrió para que el se transformará. ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!- Suplicó Kagome.

-No sé si mi ayuda sea suficiente para entender lo ocurrido pero haré todo lo posible- Dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a Kagome. No era algo común ver a las personas sonreír en esa época y aún menos si se trataba de sacerdotisas no obstante Shizuka lograba regalarle esa sonrisa que sabía era verdadera y la hacía sentir cómoda, como en casa.

-Gracias- Respondió.

La vio levantarse mientras se dirigía a una de las esquinas de la cabaña. Abrió una caja de madera de la cual sacó un jarrón con un líquido dentro y un recipiente hondo hecho de vidrio con acabados que parecían bastante delicados. Una vez tomó esto, regresó a su posición sentándose frente a Kagome. Dejó el recipiente frente a ellas mientras vertía el líquido dentro de este, el líquido parecía bastante espeso y oscuro con apariencia de tinta.

-Tu sabes bien lo rígido que son los entrenamientos a los que somos sometidas para convertirnos en sacerdotisas. Después de todo tú también eres una miko ¿no es verdad?- Miro a Kagome esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno, supongo que si- Río nerviosa- aunque en realidad yo no he sido entrenada de manera oficial como una, tengo ciertas habilidades.-

-Ya veo. La dificultad de los entrenamientos van subiendo mientras más tiempo pasa, iniciamos desde muy temprana edad, yo inicio a los 5 años y debo admitir que fue un camino largo y duro. Los baños de agua helada y la purificación del cuerpo con la prohibición del alimento no es lo peor de este camino, para mi sin duda ha sido ver a los demás hacer su vida y yo mantenerme en el mismo sitio. No me mal interpretes, hago esto con gusto pero mi destino fue decidido incluso antes de nacer, mis poderes venía conmigo, guiando mi andar. Durante los entrenamientos me ayudaron a fortalecer mi cuerpo y mente y logre adquirir la suficiente fuerza mental para conectarme con el todo. Trascender lo físico y mundano, para adentrarse en el mundo espiritual, balanceando la dualidad de las energías opuestas, inherente a todo cuerpo humano. En otras palabras, la percepción de lo espiritual, mirando hacia adentro de las personas, lo que son. Eso es conocido como Ajna. Debes preguntarte porque te digo todo esto, lo se. Trato de explicarte cómo es que funciona mi poder, no es que tenga ojos "en todas partes" es solo que logro conectar con el mundo. y permitir que mi ser viaje al lugar indicado. Justo ahora no te mostraré una imagen del pasado porque eso me es imposible, lo que haré será conectarme con el todo, la naturaleza; ser parte de cada ser vivo y ver a través de sus ojos; cada árbol, cada río, cada ave, hasta indagar en su memoria y saber dónde podré obtener la información que necesito.-

-En... entonces dice que podrá meterse en la mente de Inuyasha y mostrarme su recuerdos-

-No. No me es posible adentrarme en la mente de demonios ni de humanos debido a que su ser generalmente no está equilibrado con el universo. Puedo percibir sus sentimientos y emociones, descifrar sus alegrías y sus temores pero no indagar en su mente como para manipular sus recuerdos; es como conocer los ingredientes de un alimento más no poder agregar o quitar algo. Eso es diferente con los recursos de la naturaleza que logran estar en equilibrio y me permiten averiguar de una mejor manera-

-Así que, ¿veremos a través de los ojos de un árbol?- Dijo Kagome algo vacilante.

Shizuka volvió a sonreír.

-O quizá de un pez. Según sea el lugar en donde ocurrió todo eso a Inuyasha. ¿Lista?- Observó a Kagome retomando su seriedad. Al momento el que ella asentía.

Shizuka cerró los ojos mientras metía las manos dentro del recipiente lleno de esa sustancia negruzca. Pasó un buen rato en la misma posición sin ningún cambio. Kagome se preguntaba si eso realmente funcionaría y entonces ocurrió. El líquido comenzaba a cambia de color hasta volverse tan transparente y cristalino como el agua de río. Poco a poco se formaba una imagen a través de ella, espero un poco para que el agua se volviera calma y lo vio. Inuyasha.

 _Estaba detrás de Kikyo que mantenía su mirada firme al frente. Como si me estuviera viendo a mi, pero sabía que no era yo a la que observaba, se trataba del Goshimboku. Así que los ojos a través de los que veíamos si eran los de un árbol -Pensé irónica-_

-Kikyo- Dijo Inuyasha al verla.

 _Me sorprendí de poder escuchar por medio del líquido. No solo son los ojos de un árbol, también los oídos del bosque._ – Pensé- _En realidad no sabía si deseaba de verdad escuchar una más de sus conversaciones, no sería la primera vez que oía lo que decían, las promesas que se hacían y el amor que se profesaban y claro que me dolía, un hueco enorme se abría en mi interior y un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Aún así, debía ver esto, tenía que ayudar a Inuyasha._

-Inuyasha- Giró para verlo con una mirada indescifrable.

-¿Que ocurre Kikyo?-

-¿No crees que ya he esperado suficiente para que cumplas tu promesa? ¿No piensas responder Inuyasha?-

-Kikyo... Aún no hemos concluido con nuestra misión, los fragmentos siguen perdidos y Naraku con vida. Te prometí que mataría a Naraku y así poder acompañarte en el infierno-

-¿Qué importan ya los fragmentos? esa no es una labor que nos corresponda más. No importa si Naraku sigue vivo o no, el solo es una representación más de la maldad que existe en este mundo, aún si lo derrotas pronto existirá alguien que cause el mismo dolor que él ha ocasionado. ¿Qué propósito tiene la existencia de la perla si no sabemos cuál es el deseo correcto? mientras más lo intentemos solo la contaminamos más. He esperado tanto tiempo ser liberada de la responsabilidad de la perla, ahora soy libre y lo único que deseo es que me acompañes por la eternidad en la muerte. Estoy aquí para reclamar tu compañía. Ha llegado el momento. No pienso esperar a que Naraku muera y la perla sea completada.-

-Kikyo... yo... no puedo dejar que Naraku siga vivo.

-Así que eso es más importante. ¿Acaso no será que buscas pretextos para postergar este momento? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de dejar atrás a esa muchacha? Es que ella se ha metido en tu corazón. Te has enamorado de Kagome.-

 _Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral por la mención de esas palabras, ¿Inuyasha enamorado de mi? Que locura más grande, era obvio quién era la mujer que se alojaba en su corazón y por supuesto que no era yo. Me sorprendió la tenacidad con la que Kikyo le pidió a Inuyasha su propia vida, siempre supe que ese día llegaría pero, nunca creí que lo hiciera así, que relegara la lucha contra Naraku a alguien más, ellos más que nadie debía desear acabar con la vida de ese ser tan cruel, él había arruinado su destino y los condenó al odio por el ser amado. ¿Que llevó a Kikyo a actuar de esa manera?_

-Lo siento kikyo –

 _La disculpa por parte de Inuyasha fue inesperada, ¿Se disculpaba por no cumplir su promesa? Claro, no podría disculparse por enamorarse de mí pues eso no era cierto. Sabía que era así y sin embargo algo en mi deseaba que fuera mentira, deseaba que él me amara y se negara a acompañarla para estar a mi lado pero sabía que no ocurriría._

 _Vi como Kikyo se lanzó a los brazos de Inuyasha, él por su parte no tardó en responder, la acuno fundiéndose con ella, dejándose llevar por el momento –otra vez la misma situación- pensé con un dejo de ironía, al parecer yo debía ser espectadora de estas escenas. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi mente quedo en blanco cuando vi cómo se besaban, permaneciendo así por un par de segundo que para mí fueron una eternidad ¿que era lo que esperaba? Él siempre va amar a su amada Kikyo._

 _Después de esa muestra de amor y retomar su posición anterior lo vi a él cerrando los ojos, aspirando el aroma de los cabellos de su amada miko. No podía ver el rostro de ella pues estaba oculto pero era claro que estaba feliz, al estar juntos como antaño. ¡Estupido Inuyasha! Pero claro que yo tenía la culpa, yo fui la que se enamoro de el sabiendo cómo terminarían las cosas. De un momento a otro el deseo de ir en su búsqueda para ayudarlo y devolverlo a la normalidad abandono mi cuerpo, yo solo... no deseaba verlo._

-¿Kikyo? -

Gire mi mirada nuevamente al cuenco observándolos abrazados aunque él se removía incómodo tratando de apartarla y de un momento a otro solo dejó de moverse. Me pregunté qué ocurría, solo la escuchaba a ella murmuran algo de forma inaudible.

-¿No era esto lo que querías?- _Dijo Kikyo mientras lo empujaba de manera brusca y rompía su abrazo. Por unos segundos temí verlos descendiendo a las profundidades del infierno pero eso no ocurrió, fue algo mucho peor. Inuyasha seguía parado en el mismo sitio, su mirada se encontraba fija en el suelo y su fleco cubría su rostro, parecía congelado, solo escuchaba su respiración que se volvía más irregular a cada segundo. La vi a ella acercándose nuevamente al tiempo que tomaba a colmillo de acero sin problema alguno y entonces le incrustó un fragmento de Shikon. La devolvió a la catana y entonces él se transformó. Su forma Yonkai imperó en su apariencia, su cabello se electrificó, sus garras crecieron el triple de su tamaño normal, su respiración agitada se convirtió en un gruñido constante que helaba el cuerpo y cuando por fin levantó su rostro, su mirada era tan roja como la misma sangre._

 _¡Fue Kikyo quien hizo eso!_

Kikyo fue elevada por sus serpientes caza almas, desapareciendo entre la espesura del follaje de los árboles. Ella lo dejo ahí solo mientras él parecía olfatear el ambiente, cualquier señal de vida que le diera la oportunidad de destruir algo, cazar y torturar lo que fuera. Muy pronto lo encontró; la aldea.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando, mostrando cómo dio con la aldea, atacandola, la manera en que hirió a sus amigos y, la muerte de Kaede.

Un nuevo escenario se mostró a través del agua. Él seguía con su recorrido sin rumbo fijo y aunque su apetito ya había sido saciado su placer y diversión por herir y matar parecía más viva que nunca. Se topó con un grupo de bandidos que al parecer recién había atacado una aldea, alardeaban de su victoria y su recompensa obtenida cuando Inuyasha sin articular una palabra los asesinó a todos, con blandir una sola vez a colmillo de acero fue suficiente. Después de eso llegó hasta el poblado que había sido víctima de las fechorías de esos bandidos; dado que no encontró ningún sobreviviente, sólo cabañas quemadas y cadáveres por doquier continuó con su andar. Se adentró en un bosque en el que afortunadamente no encontraba más que uno que otro Yokai con muy mala suerte, pues todos terminaba de la misma forma que los bandidos. Aún permanecía ahí al día en que lo buscaba Kagome.

El agua volvió a su tonalidad obscura y ya ninguna imagen se reflejaba en ella.

-Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Espero fuese de utilidad- Dijo la mayor de las sacerdotisas, que limpiaba sus manos con un poco de tela.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Kagome seguía observando el agua como si aún se proyectara algo a través de ella. Su semblante parecía realmente abatido. Concentró su energía hacia la azabache, usando el ajna y se atrevió a mirar dentro de ella, indagó en sus sentimientos y sus emociones encontrándose con algo interesante. Esa mujer estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, era un amor tan grande, tan puro y sincero que aún si deseaba dejarlo de amar, le sería imposible. Estaban unidos por el destino. Pero lo que más predominaba era una tristeza enorme se alojaba en su alma por el dolor de saberlo de otra. Ese amor sin duda era y sería su más grande debilidad.

-Deberías darte prisa. Inuyasha está esperando y tú eres seguramente la única que puede ayudarlo - Habló nuevamente, sus palabras traían consigo más de un significado que debía ser descifrado.

Kagome volvió nuevamente en si, regresándole la mirada a Shizuka.

-Gracias por su ayuda, debo marcharme ya- Sonrió tratando de espabilarse -Sin usted, me hubiese sido mucho más difícil localizarlo y… saber que le ocurrió. Ahora sé cómo actuar- Concluyó casi como un susurro-

-Se que lo lograras, eres fuerte Kagome- Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba. Kagome hizo lo mismo mientras tomaba su caraj y su mochila.

-Permíteme que te de algo, tal vez pueda ayudarte si lo amerita- Se dirigió a la misma caja de madera y esta vez sacó un rosario, tan parecido al que llevaba Inuyasha cambiando sólo el tamaño de las perlas a unas más finas y pequeñas y de un color coral. -Llévalo contigo durante tu búsqueda. Kagome, tu poder es lo suficientemente grande como para lograr cosas mayores a lo que yo hago, tómalo en cuenta-

Kagome lo tomó y lo colgó el su cuello ocultándolo bajo su uniforme.

-Gracias, así lo haré.-

Dijo esto, hizo una pequeña reverencia bajando sutilmente la cabeza y salió de la cabaña. Kirara se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, esperándola.

-Es hora de partir Kirara- Dicho esto la mononoke volvió a transformarse para que la miko pudiera montar en ella. Kagome le dio las indicaciones para cambiar su rumbo.

 _Inuyasha. Pronto estaré ahí._

* * *

*Mushin- El moje que cuido de MIroku (ya saben, el borrachote)

**Ajna- Es un sinónimo del tercer ojo.

* * *

****** ¡Epale! ¿Que tal les va? segundo capítulo de la historia y las cosas se ponen interesantes. Espero que les guste como se pone todo esto. Mis mejores vibras para ustedes.

Dejen sus Reviews, que para mí son mi mejor paga.

Plox, si encuentran algún error ortográfico por favor haganmelo saber. ¡Tengo que corregir! (Soy muy mala con los acentos XD )

Nos estamos leyendo. DI.


	3. DESEOS

**DESPERTAR CARMESÍ**

 **DESEOS**

 _ **7.7**_ _jujuju (ondeando la bandera blanca de La Paz) lamento la tortuosa demora. Al final del capítulo sabrán el porque. Este capítulo es el climax de la historia (el parteaguas) ¿Recuerdan que advertí la muerte de un personaje? Bueno, no quiero herir susceptibilidades. Ahora sí, si más. ¡Empecemos!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Diana B. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. (No apto para sensibles) / Contenido Lemon.

Cursivas- Pensamientos

Dialogos entre guiones

¡A leer!

* * *

El paisaje no era muy alentador, el bosque se encontraba en su mayoría destrozado, los árboles rotos regados por doquier al igual que los cadáveres de varios Yonkais. Un río se encontraba desbordado y lo que en su momento era tierra firme ahora solo era lodo.

 _Me aterró pensar que todo este caos fue causado por el, ¿Cómo era posible que causara tanto daño? Me sentí insegura de seguir, quizá después de todo no era tan buena idea que me aventurara yo sola en su búsqueda. Pero que decía, no era tiempo de dudar._

-Sigamos Kirara- Dijo esto mientras la gata de montaña avanzaba por en medio de ese desastre.

 _Mi mente parecía dar vueltas y a cada paso de Kirara el vacío en mi pecho se abría más. Pronto estaría frente a él y no sabría como reaccionar._

 _El camino se hacía cada vez más lúgubre y por el color de la sangre de un par de cuerpos de demonios al igual que ciertos movimientos involuntarios en partes de ellos me advertían que su muerte era reciente. El estaba cerca._

 _-_ Caminaré yo misma- Dijo a Kirara que se detuvo y permitió que bajara de su lomo.

 _En cuanto puse los pies en el suelo se hundieron inevitablemente en el lodo, una mueca de desagrado se formó en mi rostro. -Genial, ahí iba el último uniforme limpio- Dejé eso a un lado y continúe caminando._

 _Salimos de la espesura del bosque llegando a una gran cascada. Ahí estaba el. A la orilla del rí encontraba en una de sus típicas poses, recostado sobre uno de sus costados, con un brazo flexionado para apoyar su cabeza en la mano, de espaldas a mi. Iluminado por los rayos color dorado del atardecer. Por unos instantes creí que voltearía para hacerme un comentario molesto, que diría mi nombre pero no fue así. El no era ese Inuyasha._

 _Temí llamarlo._

Kirara y yo nos mantuvimos en el mismo lugar. Ella esperando que yo le diera instrucciones, instrucciones que no di, no sabia que decir. Mi plan era acercarme a él lo suficiente como para quitarle la espada y purificar el fragmento pero no tenía claro cómo hacerlo.

-Inu ... Inuyasha ... -

Antes de un parpadear se situó delante de nosotras con una mirada salvaje y desquiciada inyectada de un intenso rojo.

-Inu ... yasha-

Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar antes de que me lanzara de un solo golpe al extremo opuesto del lugar donde me encontraba. Sentí el aire abandonar mis pulmones de manera abrupta cuando mi espalda estampo contra un árbol, mi cuerpo se desplomó sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Trate de recuperar el oxígeno con bocanadas torpes, sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Escuche el gruñir de kirara que se ponía en posición de ataque frente a Inuyasha.

-¡Kirara, no!- Mi voz sonaba áspera a causa del esfuerzo. No podía permitir que Kirara se enfrentará con él, no sería rival para Inuyasha en esos momentos.

Mis palabras no llegaron a tiempo, antes de que Kirara pudiera retroceder el ya la tenía sostenida de cuello, temí que lo rompiera.

 _¡La mataría!_

-¡Inuyasha!- _Trate de rogar que parara pero no sirvió. Vi el dolor en los ojos de Kirara que intentaba librarse del agarre moviéndose desesperadamente pero no funcionó. Su sangre corría por su cuerpo. Inuyasha había abierto un agujero en su vientre. La lanzó a la espesura del bosque con la misma facilidad que lo hizo conmigo, Kirara gruñó para después transformarse en la pequeña mononoke. Había perdido la conciencia pero podía ver que aún respiraba con dificultad, aún estaba viva._

 _Él giró su rostro en mi dirección y supe que seguía yo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, miedo de él._

 _Lo vi acercándose a mi, esta vez de manera lenta, como si calculara cada paso. Como si disfrutara del momento. Considere la posibilidad de usar mi arco pero después me detuve, eso sería mucho más imprudente, él estaría frente a mi en cuestión de segundos antes de que yo siquiera pudiera lanzar una flecha y el sólo me vería como un enemigo y me atacaría. Mire su cuello con una sutil esperanza que ñdesapareció tan pronto como llegó. El collar de subyugación ya no estaba más. Seguramente Kikyo lo quito. Ella sabía bien lo que hacía. Atacar no era una opción. Debía esperar._

 _Cuando estuvo por fin frente a mi, se aproximó lo suficiente como para soltar un gruñido -_ que sonó más como un ronroneo- _causando en mí un escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral al tiempo que me ponía rígida y contenía la respiración. Una descarga de adrenalina corría por mi torrente sanguíneo._

 _No había nada salvo el silencio infinito que se extendía entre nosotros._

 _Si el quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho, pero se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, con sus ojos puestos sobre los míos, sus manos relajadas a sus costados, la respiración algo acelerada. Lo escudriñe de arriba a abajo, viendo cada mancha de sangre que se marcaba en su traje de rata o en su propia piel, sus manos de un color marrón por la sangre que ahora estaba oxidada, el color se había fusionado a ellas, quedando completamente impregnadas; su aspecto era feroz y su mirada completamente roja. Y entonces caí en cuenta._

 _¡Tenía dos fragmentos!_

 _El primero como ya sabía se encontraba en colmillo de acero pero el otro lo llevaba él, dentro de su cuerpo, muy cerca de su corazón. Kikyo usó dos fragmentos para evitar que se los quitaran fácilmente. ¿Porque hacer algo tan cruel?_

-Inuyasha...- _Me aventuré a hablar y pude ver cómo su respiración se volvía más irregular._ –He venido por ti... volvamos juntos a la aldea. Todos están muy preocupados por ti.- _Su respiración era entrecortada y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pude ver a través de sus ojos un hálito de luz que me hizo saber que él me escuchaba y que luchaba por reaccionar._ –Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Inuyasha yo... estaba tan asustada de que algo te pasara...- _Dije al tiempo que hice ademán de acercar mi mano a su pecho._

 _Sin embargo, las palabras llegaron demasiado tarde. Lo había perdido. No estaba aquí. Ya no escuchaba. Se hundió en el rincón más oscuro de su mente perturbada. Lo supe por su mirada, que se tornó de un rojo escarlata y porque todo su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, como si estuviera poniéndose en sintonía con la ira incandescente que ardía en su interior._

 _Sonrío un breve instante. Atrapó mis brazo con fuerza entre sus manos clavándome sus garras tan profundo que podía jurar que incluso llegaban al hueso. La herida fue tan rápida que el dolor se sintió como cien agujas clavándose en mi piel. Mis hombros se entumieron. Tome valor y lo vi a los ojos, tan vacíos por fuera y tan llenos de odio por dentro, lo había perdido y ni siquiera pude ayudarlo. Me sentía frustrada e impotente._

 _¡No me rendiría!_

 _Traté de librarme de su agarre para llegar hasta su pecho pero eso solo intensificó su fuerza de agarre. Sacó sus garras de mi piel y eso fue aún más doloroso que cuando las clavó, más pronto las volvió a enterrar en mi, esta vez más abajo, por encima de la articulación de mis codos. Pude ver cómo mi uniforme pronto se teñía con finos hilos de mi sangre que corrían lentamente guiados por la gravedad._

 _El seguía viéndome, como si mi sufrimiento fuera un espectáculo extraordinario. Acercó su rostro al mío, tanto que sentía el calor que emanaba su piel_ \- tan caliente como el fuego- _Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si degustara mi olor. Parecía disfrutarlo tanto. Pero ¿porque yo?_

-Inuyasha... por favor...- _Sonaba sofocada y comenzaba a marearme._

 _Tenía miedo pero no me rendiría._

-Inuyasha por favor... ¡reacciona¡-

 _En el momento en el que dije eso una mueca de ironía se formó en el, quitando su mano derecha de mi piel, por un segundo me sentí aliviada -mi error-. La dirigió sin demora mi cuello, presionando peligrosamente sus garras cerca de mi yugular. Un ligero movimiento y yo estaría muerta, lo sabía. Contuve la respiración esperando que lo hiciera._

 _Abrí los ojos nuevamente y él seguía ahí, observándome. Sentí como su mano decencia hasta detenerse en la costura de mi uniforme en donde se encontraba mi moño rojo. Entonces lo desgarró, continuó bajando su garra hasta terminar de desgarrar por el centro mi camisa, pronto mi pecho se encontraba descubierto, deseaba cubrirme pero moverme sería una locura. Escuche el golpe seco de mi mochila chocando contra el suelo, también había roto los tirantes de esta. Lo único que cubría mi cuerpo era mi sostén y el collar color coral que parecía intacto de daños._

 _¿¡Que pretendía!?_

 _Volvió a subir su mano hasta mi cuello enredándolo con sus dedos. Mi cuerpo se sobresaltó inconsciente cuando sentí la humeda y contradictoriamente caliente sensación de algo tocando mi cuello._

 _¡Inuyasha estaba lamiéndome!_

 _Llevó desde mi clavícula hasta mi oído su lengua. Dejando a su paso una sensación de humedad y hormigueo. Estaba asustada. De una mordida podría desangrarme y yo ni siquiera tendría tiempo de defenderme._

 _-¡Ya basta por favor Inuyasha! Te lo ruego- Temblé al escuchar un gruñido directo sobre mi oído. Se separó lo suficiente como para mirarme y rasguñando mi piel trazó el mismo camino descendente por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen solo que esta vez directamente sobre mi piel dejando un ligero ardor._

-Inuyasha... basta- _Suplique en un sollozo. El contacto sobre mi piel era tortuoso. Para mí era doloroso pero para él parecía ser solo una caricia. Se estaba tomando más tiempo del que acostumbraba. A mis amigos los atacó y lastimó de manera rápida. ¿Que quería conmigo? Inuyasha ya no estaba, lo había perdido en la neblina del odio que los fragmentos traían consigo. Ahora estaba frente a un Youkai que no me reconocería más. Y eso me aterraba._

 _Su mirada se encontraba fija en mi cuerpo descubierto hasta que lo llamé. Una media sonrisa fue su respuesta. Su mano se posó completamente abierta en mi vientre y entonces de un solo movimiento perforó mi abdomen. La sangre brotó precipitadamente cubriéndonos a ambos. El dolor fue tan sofocante que solo logre expulsar el aire en un suspiro. Su sonrisa se volvió más amplia y casi podía sentir como escarbaba entre mis entrañas. ¡me estaba torturando! Respirar causaba tanto dolor en mi cuerpo que prefería no hacerlo. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasado._

 _Era una pesadilla._

El rostro de Kagome estaba desencajado y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que empañaban su visión, pero no le importo. Busco cómo pudo mantenerse en pie a pesar de que Inuyasha la estaba desgarrando por dentro, hurgando en su interior, presionando y rompiendo todo lo que deseaba.

-Inu... yasha... por favor...- _Dije en un susurro, pero mis súplicas parecían incitarlo más. Trate desesperadamente de quitar su mano de mi interior con mi mano que se encontraba libre pero no logré que se moviera ni un milímetro. Era dominado por su deseo de sangre._

 _Me mareaba a cada segundo y sentía que las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo. Sabía que pronto perdería la conciencia, ¡tenía que seguir luchando! Cerré los ojos y concentre todo la energía que aún me quedaba. Cuando los abrí nuevamente, el me sonreía de esa manera, como si esto fuera tan divertido. Trate de llevar mi mano a su pecho pero solo logre tocarlo con mi dedo índice de manera sutil. Concentré mi energía y la dirigí a él. Lo había hecho. Lo había purificado. Su cuerpo fue envuelto por mi poder haciendo que soltara un gruñido y presionara aún más fuerte su mano en mi interior para después sacarla abruptamente. Un grito que desgarró mi garganta salió al sentir el dolor ocasionado por Inuyasha. Podía sentir mi conciencia perderse entre tantas sensaciones. Un escalofrío me recorría, como si me encontrara en agua helada. Punzantes sonidos se alojaban en mis oídos. Y mi visión parecía más borrosa._

 _Pese a eso una tranquilidad se albergó en mi corazón. Conseguí que los fragmentos se purificaran. Lo había logrado. El estaría bien._

 _-_ Inu... yasha... sigue luchando… _\- Fue lo último que pronuncie antes de que mi mundo se sumergiera en la más grande penumbra._

* * *

 _Mi visión era borrosa, parpadee un par de veces hasta distinguir lo que veía y así la vi. Kagome se encontraba desplomada en el suelo a mis pies, sin moverse, llena de sangre, magulladuras, heridas en sus brazos y un agujero enorme en su abdomen. El olor de su sangre inundaba todo el lugar al igual que su miedo. Observe mis manos y pude verlas cubiertas de sangre, su sangre. No sabía que ocurría, era como acabar de despertar de un sueño -una pesadilla-. Sólo tenía claro una cosa. Yo la había lastimado. Su piel estaba muy pálida y no podía oír su respirar ni el latido de su corazón, era como si... como si ella... estuviera muerta._

 _Y entonces un enorme miedo me invadió. ¿Qué había hecho?_

* * *

 _Odios los capítulos cortos ¿Ustedes no? Disculpen la brevedad de este, pero tenía que terminar en una parte interesante. ¿Cómo creen que continúe? Deseaba hacer este capítulo más romántico pero al final se escribió solo y bueno, termino un poquito más sangriento de lo que esperaba. Dado que la categoría es goore pues sí que queda, sin embargo no soy muy fanática del género así que a partir de aquí ya no encontrarán escenas tan dramáticas como estas._

 _Una inevitable disculpa. He tardado mucho en publicar pero entre en crisis existencial y no venía la inspiración. Tuve que sacarla a regañadientes de mi perezoso cerebro. Tengo una noticia (no sé si mala) dejare esta historia un tiempo ¿Porque? No me siento muy motivada de continuar. Siento que Inuyasha ya no es leído en estos días y eso me deprime. ¡Además! No sé exactamente cómo continuar, cuando inicie está historia sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería. Y era este capítulo el que fantaseaba en clases cuando estaba aburrida pero ahora no se que hacer. Se que la inspiración llegará, lo sé. Pero mientras tanto aviso a mis contados y valorados seguidores. Perdón pero ya volveré. No me dejen U.U_

 _Déjenme su opinión y si así lo desean sus merecidos reclamos. Sus comentarios son mi mejor paga._

 _Bueno yo me despido. Nos leemos para la próxima_


	4. MONSTRUO

**DESPERTAR CARMESÍ**

 **MO** **N** **STRUO**

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. (No apto para sensibles)

Cursiva: Pensamientos

Diálogos: -entre giones-

Letra normal (ni cursiva ni guiones): Narradora (ósea yo)

* * *

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-Si- _La voz de Kagome sonaba áspera. Su piel aún se mantenía pálida y sus ojos eran opacos, aún no recuperaban el brillo que los caracterizaba. Estaba recargada sobre "ese" árbol, abrazando sus piernas, con la mirada perdida sin ver un lugar en concreto. Mi Haori descansaba sobre sus hombros y a pesar de estar sucio y cubierto de sangre servía para cubrir su semidesnudez._

 _No me sentía capaz de hablar. A pesar de no saber que le había hecho, era claro que debía disculparme pero no podía siquiera verla a la cara._

-Inuyasha… tu… ¿te encuentras bien?- _su pregunta me tomo desprevenido y respondí sin siquiera pararme a pensar lo que decía._

-¡No seas tonta Kagome! estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa ¿¡no te das cuenta!?- _Me exalté por lo que decía, ¿Cómo podía preocuparse por mi después de todo? Por poco estuve a punto de perderla._

-Pero no ocurrió… Estoy bien. Ahora, todo está bien- _Levantó su mirada decidida a verme y me regalo una ligera sonrisa. A pesar de la palidez de su piel y la resequedad de sus labios con sólo sonreír se le iluminaba el rostro. Así era Kagome._

 _Desee abrazarla, aferrarme a ella y no soltarla jamás. Desee arrodillarme ante ella y suplicarle que me perdonara por todo, por traerla a esta época tan peligrosa, por alejarla de su familia y por siempre dañarla de algún modo. En verdad deseaba sentir la calidez que su cuerpo me otorgaba, pero no debía. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo no siguió mis órdenes esta vez. Cuando me percaté de mi impulsiva falta ya me encontraba frente a ella aferrándola a mi pecho, abrazándola y hundiendo mi rostro entre sus cabellos azabaches para respirar su aroma que me volvía loco._

-Perdóname… perdóname por favor…- _Susurre sin levantar mi rostro que se encontraba oculto entre el mar de cabellos oscuros de ella. Temiendo que me rechazara. Que me dijera que me odiaba y temía._

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta Inuyasha- _Fue su respuesta al tiempo que respondía a mi abrazo y enredaba sus brazos en mi espalda. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír de su parte._

Permanecieron así por un largo tiempo hasta que Inuyasha en contra de su voluntad se separó de Kagome para darle un poco de espacio por su condición, aún estaba algo débil. Se sentó en cuclillas frente a ella y giro rápidamente su rostro en otra dirección fingiendo mirar algo. Se sentía avergonzado por su reciente actitud y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosado intenso, ahora con mayor razón se negaba a verla a los ojos.

-Inuyasha…- M _e llamó para que la mirara. Me quedé quieto esperando a que continuará pero por supuesto no lo hizo. No hasta que yo volteara a verla._ – Aún hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Cómo es que… aún sigo con vida? ¿Tú sabes que fue lo que me ocurrió?- Dijo esto mientras tocaba el lugar donde antes estaba esa enorme herida.

-Creo que fue ese collar que llevas puesto.- _Ella dirigió su mano a su cuello para tomar las perlas de este._

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Mi visión era borrosa, parpadee un par de veces hasta distinguir lo que veía y la así la vi. Kagome se encontraba desplomada en el suelo a mis pies, sin moverse, llena de sangre, magulladuras, heridas en sus brazos y un agujero enorme en su abdomen. El olor de su sangre inundaba todo el lugar al igual que el miedo. Observe mis manos y pude verlas cubiertas de sangre, su sangre. No sabía que ocurría, era como si acabara de despertar de un sueño -una pesadilla-. Sólo tenía claro una cosa. Yo la había lastimado. Su piel estaba muy pálida y no podía oír su respirar ni el latido de su corazón, era como si... como si ella... estuviera muerta._

 _Y entonces un enorme miedo me invadió. ¿Qué había hecho? Me acerqué a ella, trate de tocarla pero no me atreví. Ver mis garras cubiertas de su sangre me causaba nauseas. Entonces me quite el Haori para cubrir su torso descubierto, me arme de valor al tiempo que la acunaba en mis brazos._

-Kagome…-

 _Nada_.

-Kagome por favor despierta…-

 _Silencio._

-¡Kagome, abre los ojos!- _La desesperación estaba nublando mi pensamiento. ¿Qué podía hacer para salvarla? La sangre seguía emanando libremente de su herida y su pulso era tan débil que parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría._

-¡KAGOME NO ME DEJES!- _Grite mientras aferraba su cuerpo a mi, lo abrazaba con fuerza y no podía detener las lágrimas que me nublaban la visión. Esta vez la había perdido para siempre._

 _A los segundos pude escuchar un sonido dentro de su cuerpo. Sabía que no era su corazón pues ese, acaba de detenerse hace unos minutos, su pulso había detenido su marcha dejando claro el final de su vida. Ese ruido era más como una vibración dentro de ella. Pero no sabía que era. Levante el rostro para verla entre mis brazos con la piel blanca, los ojos cerrados y esa expresión tan apacible._

 _Noté como ese collar que llevaba colgado comenzó a brillar poco a poco con más intensidad, era el causante de ese sonido tan extraño. Conforme el brillo y el sonido aumentaban veía como la herida de Kagome paulatinamente se curaba hasta desaparecer por completo, como si nunca hubiera existido. Hasta que lo oí. Su corazón latía nuevamente. Al inicio de manera débil pero después_ _más_ _fuerte como antes._ _Su ritmo volvió a la normalidad._

-Inu…yasha- _Susurraron sus labios aún sin abrir los ojos. Kagome había vuelto a la vida. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca._

 _No tenía claro que había ocurrido pero daba gracias porque ella estuviese bien. La mantuve entre mis brazos hasta que ella reaccionó, en ese momento la deposite en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol para que pudiera despertar tranquilamente. Alejada de mi._

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, aún inconsciente seguía luchando por abrir los ojos. Deseaba volver para saber si estabas bien Inuyasha. Más nunca imaginé que el collar me ayudaría y funcionaria de esa manera. Es realmente sorprendente la fuerza del ajna.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto curioso Inuyasha

-Una sacerdotisa me ayudó a dar con tu paradero mostrándome una técnica increíblemente poderosa y me obsequió este collar para mi protección, claro que no creí que tendría tanto poder. Debo ir a darle las gracias nuevamente por toda su ayuda, después de todo, de no ser por ella ahora estaría muerta-

-Por mi culpa…-

-No Inuyasha, no fue tu culpa. He sido yo quien quise venir a buscarte aún sabiendo los riesgos. Sólo quería que estuvieras a salvo.- Inuyasha parecía sorprendido de las palabras de Kagome y sobretodo de su nobleza.

-Donde están Sango y Miroku? ¿Porque ellos no están contigo?- Dijo cayendo en cuenta de la falta de sus amigos. ¿Por qué dejarían que Kagome se aventurara sola?

-Ellos… están en la aldea.-

-Fui yo ¿no?- Dijo apretando los puños. -Yo los herí-

-Ellos estarán bien Inuyasha. Ahora estarán bien.-

-¿Cómo es que aún puedes seguir hablándome siquiera? Deberías sentir asco por mi, por mi apariencia, por mi naturaleza y lo que represento. Estuve a punto de matarlos, a todos ustedes y ahora estás aquí como si nada, preocupada por mi.- Terminó de cerrar sus puños con toda la fuerza que pudo haciendo así que sus garras le perforarán la piel.

-Inuyasha basta, ya no por favor. Ya no más dolor.- Kagome tomo sus manos tratando de evitar el daño. -Deja ya de culparte, esto no ha sido culpa tuya.-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Por más que trato no recuerdo nada, no tengo claro cuál fue mi último recuerdo...- Dijo mientras relajaba un poco la tensión de sus garras y entonces la sangre salió como pequeñas gotas de entre sus palmas mezclándose con los restos de la sangre de Kagome.

-Tú no serías capaz de hacernos daño. Esto es algo más allá de ti-

-No Kagome, te equivocas. Esto es lo que soy, un monstruo. Mírame bien. Mirame…- Dejó de hablar, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos. Llenas de sangre.

-Inuyasha. Tú no eres así. Tú siempre nos has protegido. Lo que ocurrió esta vez no fue algo que tú buscaras.- Lo llamó Kagome para que la mirara- Yo siempre confiaré en ti- El desconcierto se mostró en los ojos de Inuyasha. No podía creer que existiera alguien como Kagome. El hombre que la tuviera como compañera sería muy afortunado. Pensó con cierto recelo al saber que el no podría ser.

-Dices que una persona te mostró donde me encontraba, ¿Como es que lo sabía?-

-Gracias a la técnica que ella utiliza puede ver a través de los ojos de la naturaleza. En realidad es algo mucho más complejo que eso, es como si pudiera conectarse con el mundo.-

-Entonces vayamos a verla. Necesito saber que fue lo que me ocurrió.- Dijo Inuyasha con mirada decidida.

-Eh… no sé si sea necesario. Eso ya no importa Inuyasha. Ahora todo está bien.- Kagome no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, trató de actuar como si lo que decía fuera cualquier cosa, claro que para Inuyasha su olor la delataba, su indecisión emanaba de sus poros como antes lo hizo el miedo.

-¿Tú sabes que me ocurrió?- Preguntó sorprendido. No esperaba que ella estuviera enterada.

-Si… y es por eso que te digo que no es importante.- _Me ponía más y más nerviosa a cada momento que esa conversación avanzaba. No quería verme aún más involucrada en ese lío, sería muy bochornoso tener que explicarle a Inuyasha que yo vi su último encuentro con Kikyo, la manera en que la abrazo y la beso para que después ella lo manipulara. Contarle que la mujer que el ama lo utilizo como una marioneta; explicar que a causa de ello Kaede sama estaba muerta y nuestros amigos casi mueren por su causa. Ni hablar… yo no le contaría eso. No me atrevería._

-Dímelo entonces- _Dijo mirándo_ _me,_ _pidiéndo_ _m_ _e con la mirada que le explicará todo aquello que el no entendía de esa situación._

-No puedo… es algo complicado de contar Inuyasha- _Desvíe mi mirada evitando a toda costa que el me viera. Sólo tenía que hacerlo entender que ese asunto ya era cosa del pasado, hacer que olvidara ese incidente._ -Deberíamos dejarlo ya, a pesar de que sepas que fue lo que ocurrió no cambiará en nada las cosas, así que no me pidas que te lo cuente.-

\- Llévame con ella, con esa persona; quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.- _Esas palabras iban en contra de todo lo que planee que me dijera, al parecer solo lo había alentado a visitar a shizuka sama._

-Pero Inuyasha…- _Dije con voz de súplica._

-Por favor Kagome. Necesito entender, no voy a estar tranquilo hasta saber que fue lo que hice y el porque. Y aún si tú te niegas a acompañarme yo mismo encontraré a esa Miko, no pienso volver a la aldea hasta conocer a esa mujer- _Era innegable lo reacio que podía llegar a ser Inuyasha, era parte de su personalidad y claro que yo no podía ir en contra de el, no en esta ocasión. La idea de que se enterara de lo ocurrido no me entusiasmaba mucho_ _,_ _pero si yo estuviese en su posición pediría lo mismo, saber que fue lo que me pasó._

-Está bien- _Dije sin mucho ánimo, por la manera en que me veía sabía que no importara cuánto insistiera, el lo haría mejor._ \- Será mejor que partamos mañana dado que ya ha anochecido. Por ahora debería…- E _ntonces me di cuenta y fue como si un chorro de agua helada cayera sobre mi. Kirara estaba gravemente herida._

-¿Qué te ocurre Kagome?- _Estaba segura que mi cara podía reflejar mi horror pues aún sin decir nada Inuyasha lo noto._

-Kirara también está herida. Tengo que ir a ayudarla.- _Dije esto mientras hacía un esfuerzo por levantarme del suelo pero un mareo intenso fue lo que obtuve por mi acción tan precipitada. Regresé a mi posición inicial y acomode el Haori de Inuyasha para cubrirme mejor._

-Quédate aquí, yo iré por ella y la traeré para que puedas curarla. No debes esforzarte tanto, tú también estás débil.- _Inuyasha se levantó y giró una vez más a verme_. -¿En donde está?- _Me sorprendió que el me preguntara, con su olfato podría encontrarla, pero luego pensé qué tal vez no encontraba ningún otro aroma que no fuera el de mi sangre. Algo que seguramente no era de su agrado._

 _Señale en dirección a un mar de árboles que ahora estaban matizados de colores grises y negros por la obscuridad de la noche._ -Por ahí.- _Inuyasha se dirigió en la dirección que indique y cuando desapareció de mi campo de visión me apresuré a levantar los fragmentos de shikon que alguna vez estuvieron en su cuerpo. No recordaba en qué momento terminaron ahí pero lo más probable era que al ser purificados tanto su cuerpo como la espada los expulsaron pues si no terminaría por purificarlos a ellos también. No quería que Inuyasha los viera así que los oculte entre mi ropa._

 _Desee con todas mis fuerzas que Kirara se mantuviera con vida, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado a la pequeña. Si ella moría sería por mi culpa, por obligarla a venir aún cuando estaba herida. Ella era lo único que le quedaba a Sango, ella y su hermano._

-Por favor, que esté a salvo- Rogué a los dioses

-Kagome…- _Su voz sonaba sepulcralmente seria. En el momento en que lo mire vi el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Traía a Kirara en sus brazos. Sentí un alivio al ver que su respiración se mantenía, débil pero aún estaba con vida. Me levante, esta vez con más calma apoyándome en el tronco y camine hasta el para tomar a Kirara._

-Ella va a estar bien, Inuyasha- _Le dije con seguridad. Era fuerte y sabría reponerse._

 _Me dirigí una vez más al árbol en el que estaba recostada y me agaché para tomar mi mochila -o lo que quedaba de ella- la abrí y saque un par de vendas y lo necesario para hacer una curación. Había dejado la mayoría de cosas y medicinas en la aldea pero tome sólo un poco para mí por si era necesario. Saque una botella de agua vacía._

-Podrías traerme un poco de agua Inuyasha- _El parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos, como si su mente divagara entre sus recuerdos. Ni siquiera me escuchaba._ -¿Inuyasha?-

-ah si…- _Tomó la botella casi en automático y se dirigió a la cascada._

 _Recosté a Kirara en el suelo mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida._

-Estarás bien Kirara, eres muy valiente.-

 _Entendía que Inuyasha se encontraba desorientado y aturdido por lo qué pasó. El no recordaba nada pero verlo así me oprimía el corazón._

* * *

Camine hasta el lago para hundir el recipiente en el agua. Todo lo que sucedía me parecía irreal. Sabía que era un demonio y que involucrarme con humanos no traería nada bueno. Yo no pertenecía a ningún lugar y estas eran las consecuencias.

 _Gracias a la luz de la luna mire mi reflejo y una sensación de asco y terror me invadió. Mi aspecto era deplorable. Mi rostro estaba cubierto de gotas sangre al igual que mi camisa por manchas grandes y mis manos tenían un color marrón por los restos que las bañaba. Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba repleto de sangre haciéndome saber que algo terrible había hecho. Me metí al río y me puse debajo de la cascada para lavar mi cuerpo de ese olor. Talle mis manos para deshacerme de todos los restos, las seguí frotando por un largo tiempo._

 _Después de todo, realmente era un monstruo despreciable._

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Cuantas lunas sin pasarme por acá. Estoy feliiiiiiiz. Hoy fue mi primer día de vacaciones, y les juro que nunca había esperado y disfrutado tanto un descanso como este. La universidad me tenía molida, si alguno de ustedes desea estudiar medicina "¡advertencia, piénsenlo dos veces!" Es una carrera apasionante pero es muy absorbente. En fin… espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, lamento la demora pero no me salía la inspiración y el tiempo no me rendía. En este tiempo libre estaré actualizando, lo prometo.

Déjenme sus comentarios que para mí son el mejor pago, cada uno me hace sonreír. Pásense muy bien estas fechas y disfrútenlo mucho, cada día es único e irremplazable, tal vez ahora no lo entendamos pero no esperen a que sea demasiado tarde.

Me despido, por ahora. Dialaba.


	5. LA ÚLTIMA PALABRA

**DESPERTAR** **CARMESÍ**

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. (No apto para sensibles)

Cursiva: _Pensamientos_

Diálogos: -entre giones-

Letra normal (ni curwivaa ni guiones): Narradora (Yo merengues)

* * *

 _Lo vi llegar con el cuerpo empapado. Me entrego la botella y se volvió a ir sin decir nada. Continúe con mi labor y termine de vendar a Kirara, le di un poco de agua y la recosté en mis piernas._

 _Después de un rato Inuyasha volvió con un poco de leña. Prendió la fogata y sólo subió a un árbol bastante alejado de mi._

 _Le ofrecí un poco de comida para que cenará pero el no lo acepto. Negarse a un plato de ramen no era típico de Inuyasha, en verdad la estaba pasando mal, lo sabia, así que no insiste más._

 _Antes de que amaneciera del todo me escabullí hasta el río, Inuyasha ya no estaba en el árbol donde descanso la noche anterior pero sabía que estaba cerca, lo sentía. Así que aproveche para lavarme yo también, aún me encontraba cubierta por mi propia sangre y eso resultaba incomodo. El primer contacto con el agua me provocó escalofríos, ¡estaba helada! Me replanteé la idea de meterme, seguramente si lo hacía pescaría un resfriado terrible pero por otra parte, era necesario. Sin más remedio me hundí lentamente en el agua. Una vez mi cuerpo se adaptó al cambio radical de temperatura comencé a nadar hasta llegar a la cascada, ahí me quite toda la ropa y comencé a tallarla para eliminar las manchas, resultó algo difícil pero lo logré, me acerqué a la orilla y puse la ropa sobre una piedra para que pudiera escurrirse un poco._

 _Cuando el sol despuntaba en las montañas decidí que era momento de volver, tome el Haori de Inuyasha que irónicamente era el que se encontraba más seco y me lo puse tratando de cubrirme todo lo posible. Levante mi ropa y camine de regreso al bosque._

 _No tarde mucho en llegar, las cosas permanecían igual, Kirara descansaba en el mismo sitio, ella sabía que yo estaba allí pues vi como sus orejas se movían pero debía estar tan cansada que no quizo moverse más. Entonces me pregunté, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?_

-¿Te encuentras bien?- _me tomó por sorpresa oírlo, se encontraba detrás de mí y yo no lo había escuchado acercarse siquiera._

-Inuyasha… Si, sólo he ido a darme un baño-

 _Su mirada era extraña, sus ojos me recorrieron por completo, de arriba abajo para volver a fijarse en los míos. Jamás había visto esa mirada en el, era tan profunda y tan intensa que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Era como si tratara de decirme algo pero no entendía que. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? En ese momento estiró el brazo y elevo la mano hacia mí, pero la volvió a bajar hasta el costado segundos después. Yo me mantuve quieta esperando a que terminara su movimiento que nunca llegó._

-¿Está bien si nos marchamos ya?- _Su voz y rostro eran serios pero sus ojos parecían fluctuantes por las emociones, ¿vivos?_

-Si… seguro. Prepararé mis cosas.- _En realidad solo metí todo en mi mochila e improvise un nudo en los tirantes para poder colgarla a mi espalda otra vez. Tome con cuidado a Kirara y la acurruque en mis brazos. Inuyasha parecía inseguro y nervioso, claro, el creía que yo no quería acercarme a él._ -Estoy lista, ¿nos vamos?- _Dije retomando mi sonrisa, debía aligerar el ambiente._ -¿Te quedaras ahí parado? No pretenderás que vayamos caminando ¿o si? Eso nos llevaría quizá un día entero, así que si no te importa… ¿podrías llevarme?- _Comencé a hablar con seguridad pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo y en mi última pregunta, mi tranquilidad se esfumó por completo, podía sentir mis mejillas arder y preferí desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado. ¿Desde cuanto tenía que pedirle que me cargara en su espalda? El siempre lo hacía y ya, para mí era algo tan común que pedírselo a estas alturas resultaba bochornoso._

-Vamos…- _Lo vi acuclillado de espaldas a mi, esperando a que yo me subiera. Lo dude unos segundos pero después reaccione y me acerqué a el, acomode entre su espalda y mi pecho a Kirara, con una mano sostenía el hombro de Inuyasha y con otra abrazaba a la pequeña mononoke._ -¿Lista?- Lo sentí tensarse por mi cercanía pero no le di importancia.

-Si-

 _Y así partimos en busca de Shizuka sama, en busca de su ayuda una vez más para que Inuyasha entendiera lo ocurrido. Tenía miedo, sabía que era lo que vería y a él le dolería incluso mucho más que a mi, después de que conociera la verdad las cosas cambiarían e Inuyasha tendría que tomar una decisión. Olvidar y perdonar lo que ocurrió y poner por encima de todo el amor que le tiene a Kikyo o ir en busca de ella para que le explicara el porque de sus acciones. Cualquier decisión sin duda me dolería y me vería involucrada. De alguna manera yo siempre terminada involucrada en la relación de esos dos, aún sin desearlo. Está vez todo dependería de Inuyasha, el tenía la ultima palabra._

* * *

Años sin estar por aqui, enserio, años. No se si alguien lo lea pero espero de corazon que si, que alguien siga esta, mi primer historia en Fanfiction. Disculpen la demora, senti que la historia no fue recibida como esperaba y la deje por la paz. Pero hemos vuelto, Inuyasha y yo. Un beso, dejen sus review plox.


	6. VERDADES

**DESPERTAR CARMESÍ**

 **Disclaimer** : Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie.

¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. (No apto para sensibles)

Cursiva: Pensamientos

Diálogos: -entre giones-

Letra normal (ni curwivaa ni guiones): Narradora (ósea yo)

* * *

 _Cuando llegamos a la aldea todas las miradas se posaron sobre Inuyasha y los incesantes murmullos continuaban y aumentaban en intensidad._

 _Me sentía aludida, sabía que eran causados por la presencia de Inuyasha, y aunque no era la primera vez que ocurría, eso no evitó que me disgustara. No importaba cuantas veces ocurriera, siempre me era inaceptable que los aldeanos actuarán de esa forma._

 _Los murmullos continuaron, nadie se atrevía a decir algo de manera directa pero las miradas bastaban para entender. Seguí mi camino derecho, en dirección a la cabaña de Shizuka y detrás desde mi, Inuyasha._

 _-_ Que gratificante sorpresa- _Sonreí e Inuyasha giró en dirección del aura tan poderosa que poseía la persona que hablo._

 _-_ Es un gusto verla de nuevo Shizuka sama-

-Acompáñenme por favor- _Nos adentramos en cabaña de Shizuka sama._

 _Ella, tomó un recipiente que se encontraba en el fuego para calentar su contenido y nos ofreció un cuenco para servirnos te. Inuyasha la observo con recelo, aún sin cruzar palabra con ella, sabía que sin duda tenía una fuerza intimidante y por lo tanto el se mantenía alerta._

 _-_ Lamentó mucho la actitud que han tomado los aldeanos. Ellos no están acostumbrados a recibir visitas de este tipo, ninguna con buenas intenciones. Es por eso que inevitablemente desconfían.- _Dijo Shizuka mientras se sentaba y ella se servía un poco de te._

-Lo sabemos- _Respondí mas calmada._

-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Kagome y tu acompañante también.- _Hizo una pausa y esta vez miró a Inuyasha._ – ¿No es así… Inuyasha?- _Este a su vez la miro, Shizuka parecía tranquila y su voz sonaba firme, no había tonos irónicos escondidos en ella. Así que solo se limitó a asentir._

-He venido a agradecerle por su ayuda, ha sido vital para mí. No solo me ayudó a encontrar a Inuyasha, también el collar… Gracias- _Baje la mirada algo apenada. Se supone que yo era una sacerdotisa y a pesar de ello no era capaz de defenderme por mi misma. Siempre necesitaba de otros, en ese caso de Shizuka._

-Te equivocas. Yo solo te dije donde estaba Inuyasha. A sido tu voluntad y valentía la que te guío en todo lo demás. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije del ajna? Tu tienes la fuerza suficiente para alcanzar esa conexión con lo espiritual. El collar solo te ayudo a abrir tu energía para el mundo. Tu poder espiritual estaba siendo retenido en tu interior, el collar solo liberó tu potencial de manera completa.-

-Dice que… ¿he sido yo quien logró eso?- _Susurre sorprendida._

-Si. Tu poder como sacerdotisa se liberó. No entiendo por qué se encontraba contenido, quizá se deba a que tus almas fueron robadas. Tu espíritu está dividido aunque no entiendo porque.- _Pero yo si lo entendía, era cierto que mis almas habían sido hurtadas, para revivir a Kikyo._

-Aún si eso es verdad, sin el collar no creo que hubiera logrado lo que logre. Así que gracias-

-No ha sido nada Kagome.- _Kirara se revolvió intranquila en mis brazos llamando la atención de Shizuka._

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Ella también está lastimada y aún se está recuperando- _Acaricie la frente de Kirara para que se relajara._

-¿Me dejarías revisarla? Tengo unas hierbas que quizá la ayuden para evitar el dolor- _Shizuka extendió sus brazos a mi._

-Claro- _Sin pensarlo deposite a Kirara en los brazos de Shizuka, quien revisó la herida con cuidado. Se levanto para tomar de un cesto las hierbas necesarias. Se tomó su tiempo para cambiar los vendajes de Kirara y aplicar ungüento en la herida. Y una vez terminó la dejo reposar sobre un futon pequeño a mi lado._

-Se recuperará muy pronto. Su herida ya está curándose-

-Es un alivio escuchar eso- _Me relajó con esas palabras, temía que Kirara empeorará. Ya me sentía bastante culpable de ocasionarle tanto daño por mi descuido. Inuyasha se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, observando a la sacerdotisa que curaba a Kirara._

Era mucho más joven que Kaede y notaba un brillo en sus ojos tan parecido al de Kagome. Sabía que era tiempo de que él hablará. Debía recurrir a la sacerdotisa. Pero antes de que abriera la boca Shizuka tomó la palabra.

-Tu tienes un motivo distinto por el cual has venido ¿Estoy en lo correcto, Inuyasha?- Shizuka mostró una sonrisa suspicaz y con calma se sirvió más te.

 _Esa mujer conocía mis intenciones._

 _Casi como si leyera mi mente. Me pregunté si quizá era una bruja en lugar de sacerdotisa. Su poder y su tranquilidad al tener a un Hanyou como yo cerca me desconcertaba. Si ella quisiera con un solo ataque me destruiría y aún así acepto ayudar a Kagome a buscarme. ¿Quién era esa mujer?_

-He conocido suficiente de la vida para poder decir que los demonios no siempre son los malos. De hecho podría afirmar que los humanos pueden llegar a ser mucho más crueles aún con su propia sangre. Las alianzas y guerras que se han generado a lo largo de la historia no han sido si no por poder; las almas corrompidas por el odio fueron primero la de nosotros, los humanos. No suelo hacer un juicio a la primera impresión, las cosas pueden ser distintas de lo que parecen Inuyasha.- _Shizuka una vez más se adelantó a contestar esa pregunta que no fue formulada_. -Así que dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- _La respuesta de la Miko me tomó por sorpresa. No era común oír a una Miko hablar de esa manera de los Yonkais._

-Kagome me dijo que usted podría mostrarme que fue lo que me ocurrió. Y yo necesito saberlo.- Dijo Inuyasha sin preámbulos.

-¿A si? Estás seguro de que quieres saber qué fue lo que realmente te ocurrió, porque quizá sea algo que no te va agradar.- Shizuka parecía calmada, sus palabras tenían el propósito de hacer reconsiderar a Inuyasha. Ella misma vio la reacción de Kagome y no se necesitaba ser adivina para entender la relación de esos tres. Rivalidad y amor.

-Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a ello.-

-Está bien, te lo mostraré. ¿Pero, dime tú qué piensas al respecto Kagome?- La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kagome. Ella sabía a qué había ido Inuyasha y no pensaba evitarlo, sin embargo no imagino que Shizuka la incluiría en la conversación.

-Eh… Yo… no lo sé. Inuyasha desea saberlo y yo no puedo negárselo.-

-Me atrevo a preguntar, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho tú entonces?- Kagome mantenía la mirada en el vaso que están en sus manos, sin intenciones de ver a nadie en particular.

-No fui capaz. Creo que no me corresponde. Y… yo sé que usted tampoco debería ser involucrada en esto pero… si yo soy la que se lo cuente será por mi versión, no quiero agregar o quitar cosas. Usted al menos puede mostrarle las cosas de manera más real.-

-Entiendo.- Shizuka vio a sus dos invitados. Inuyasha parecía nervioso, era claro que para el toda esa situación era incomoda. Su aura podía reflejar la culpa e incertidumbre que lo agobiaba. Mientras que Kagome parecía avergonzada, deseaba evitarle esa situación al medio demonio pero sabía que no podía hacer más que continuar a su lado.

-Entonces lo haré- Las mismas imágenes que fueron mostradas a Kagome pasaron frente a las ojos de Inuyasha. La secuencia de actos que realizó durante su transformación a un demonio completo.

 _Me quedé viendo fijamente el agua, casi sin parpadear. Escuchando cada sonido, observado cada movimiento. Estaba viendo a mi cuerpo moverse y actuar pero no era yo el que lo consentía. El dolor que le cause a Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara; las palabras de Kaede y la última mirada que me entrego; El llanto y súplicas de Kagome que yo no escuche. Yo fui el culpable de todo eso._

-Inuyasha…-

-Todo eso… lo provoque yo- _El estomago se me revolvía y un sudor frío recorría mi cuerpo. Imagine que la pesadilla había terminado pero en realidad recién iniciaba._

-Yo… mate a Kaede- _Las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca_. -Mira el daño que le provoque a todos-

-¡Eso no fue tu culpa!- Kagome se apresuró a decir.

-¡Basta Kagome, casi te mato a ti también!- Inuyasha se puso de pie y en un segundo ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. -Soy un despreciable monstruo-

-Inuyasha…- Pero el ya había abandonado el lugar. Una cálida mano se posó sobre la muñeca de Kagome sujetándola para detenerla y evitar que fue tras de Inuyasha.

-Déjalo- Shizuka la miró de forma serena. Tratando de mejorar el aura de la azabache. -Todo esto es complicado de asimilar, incluso para ti lo fue, el ahora está confundido y sus sentimientos están seriamente volubles. Ahora necesita analizar lo que acaba de ver y lo mejor será dejarlo solo por un rato, para que pueda aclarar su mente y emociones. Cuando él te necesite a su lado tu lo sabrás. Ahora dale su espacio. Además, tú también estás confundida ¿no es así?-

-Si… es verdad- Kagome retomó su posición inicial, sentada junto a Kirara.

-Kagome. Hay una cosa que no le dije a Inuyasha y seguramente no le agradará, imagine que sería más sencillo si tú se lo dices. Claro, después de pensar en lo ocurrido.-

-¿De que se trata? –

-Es sobre su sangre de demonio. Verás…-

* * *

Hola mis amados lectores, disculpen la demora, por una o por otra razón tardé muchísimo tiempo actualizar. Pero… por esa razón les traje este capítulo un poquito más largo. Espero lo disfrute, estaré publicando el próximo capítulo dentro de dos semanas, así que estén muy al pendiente. No me dejen morir sola ni tampoco a esta historia, que es la primera que subí a este foro y a la cual le tengo un cariño muy especial. Déjenme aunque sea un comentario de lo que les pareció, si no me dicen nada siento que nadie lo lee y me desanima a continuar. :(

Los adoro. ¡Besos!


	7. REALIDAD

**DESPERTAR CARMESÍ**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y el resto de los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia original realizada por Dialaba. Acoplando los personajes de la serie. ¡Advertencia!: Muerte de un personaje. (No apto para sensibles) Si el contenido Goore no es lo tuyo, abstente de leerlo.

Cursiva: Pensamientos

Diálogos: -entre giones-

Letra normal (ni cursiva ni guiones):Narradora (ósea yo)

* * *

Después de su plática Kagome decidió acompañar a Shizuka al pueblo para apoyar con los deberes en la comunidad. Pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde recolectando hierbas y ayudando a algunos aldeanos enfermos o con pequeños golpes por accidentes en el campo. Al inicio la miraban con recelo pero después de un rato y ver su convivencia con los niños, comenzaron a cambiar ligeramente su parecer. O por lo menos trataban de disimular mejor su incomodidad. La azabache los entendía, ver a un humano a lado de un demonio era inusual y lo era más si se trataba de una Miko y un Hanyo. Ante los ojos de cualquiera esa era un locura, era tan extraño y aterrador como ver a un ladron; puede que al bandido se le tratara de mejor manera aunque sólo fuera por temor. Ni hablar de la posibilidad de que una Miko terminara enamorada de un Yōkai. Eso era algo absurdo, imprudente, enfermizo. Sabía que no sería la única, la misma madre de Inuyasha se había enamorado de un demonio, (la sacerdotisa de las alabardas), Kikyo, y claro, ella. Y todas las historias que Kagome había conocido de amor entre distintas especies tenían un denominador común. Todas terminaban de una manera trágica.

 _Muerte y odio._

 _¿Y si la mía era igual? Claro que no tendría un final feliz, pues yo no era correspondida. Tonta._

-Kagome…- -¿Si?- _Respondí como pude al llamado de Shizuka. Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño campo recolectando hierbas mientras algunos niños corrían alrededor nuestro, inmersos en su juego._

-Tengo entendido que la Miko a cargo de tu pueblo murió ¿no es verdad?- _Shizuka dejó los que hacía mientras se levantaba, llevando consigo el cesto de hierbas y su arco. Y con la mirada me pidió que la siguiera. Nos sentaron debajo de un árbol que estaba en el campo, un lugar más apropiado para desarrollar la platica. Una vez sentadas allí, Shizuka me miró, y yo sin saber cómo interpretar sus ojos, preferí fijar mi vista en esos niños que seguían jugando. Pensando con tristeza la respuesta._

-Si. Kaede sama murió protegiendo al los aldeanos del ataque de Inuyasha.- _Debido a todo lo ocurrido en torno a la transformación de Inuyasha, no había podido pararme a pesar en ello de manera correcta. Ahora ya no vería jamás a Kaede sama._

-Ella debe estar feliz de que Inuyasha haya vuelto a la normalidad y que los aldeanos se encuentren a salvo- _Dijo Shizuka_. -No es nada fácil mostrar la valentía que ella mostró, se mantuvo fuerte hasta el final, buscando siempre el bienestar de todos. Estoy segura de que pudo haber acabado con Inuyasha de un solo ataque, sin embargo no lo hizo porque a él también le tenía aprecio.-

-Si. Eso es cierto.- Kagome mostró una ligera sonrisa y elevó su mirada al cielo observando las nubes. Kaede había sido muy valiente y noble, incluso en sus últimos momentos. Y le estaba muy agradecida por no buscar la muerte de Inuyasha. -Me alegra mucho haberla conocido. En el tiempo que conviví con ella aprendí mucho. Sólo que lamento no haberme despedido de ella-

-Y seguro ella lo estaba de conocerte a ti. Y puedes estar tranquila, ella sabe cuánto la quieres. Su alma ahora está en paz-

-Gracias- _Sonreí, está vez más abiertamente_. -Sabe, cuando ella me conoció me confundió con su hermana mayor. Eso es por qué yo soy la reencarnación de su hermana, Kikyo.-

-¿Ese no es el nombre de la mujer...?-

-Si. De quien está enamorado Inuyasha. Y como usted podrá deducir dado a nuestro gran parecido físico suelen confundirme a menudo con ella, incluso el lo hizo.- Kagome soltó un suspiro y espabilo todo la tristeza que la abordaba. -Da igual.-

-Kagome. Me gustaría acompañarte a tu aldea si me lo permites. Se que están saliendo adelante por la destrucción de sus casas y cosechas, seguramente hay personas heridas que necesitan de atención. Puedo quedarme allí por un tiempo, lo necesario para que las cosas vuelvan a marchar bien y mientras encuentran a alguna Miko que se queda al cargo de ese lugar- Shizuka tomó la mano de Kagome, inundándola de ese sentimiento de tranquilidad tan característico de ella.

-Pero… Usted debe estar aquí. Pueden atacar su aldea y no estará para defenderla. Todos los aldeanos dependen de usted.- _La intención de Shizuka sama era muy noble y sin duda su ayuda sería vital para nosotros en este momento, pero dejar solo a su pueblo sería peligroso._

-Ellos han aprendido a defenderse. Además, como ya mencioné antes, suelo entrenar a monjes y tuve a mi cargo a varias aprendices de sacerdotisa de mi entera confianza que seguramente aceptarán venir a apoyarme con el cuidado de la aldea. Así que, ¿Qué te parece si le damos una sorpresa al libertino de Miroku?- _Shizuka mostró una sonrisa divertida._ _A pesar de tener sus años parecía conservar esa alegría de un pequeño niño._

-Está bien- Kagome respondió con una sonrisa semejante. A ellas se acercó una pequeña niña de quizá 6 años. Separándose de los niños que corrían sin parecer cansados.

-¿Tú también eres una Miko?- Se dirigió a Kagome sin miramientos. Con esa naturalidad característica de los niños.

-Mmmm…- Meditó Kagome. -Si, supongo que sí, lo soy.- Le mostró una sonrisa.

-Y entonces ¿porque no matas al monstruo que te acompaña?- _Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba, eran palabras muy crudas en boca de alguien tan pequeño y aún tan inexperto en la vida. ¿Qué debía responderle a esa niña_?

-Kaomi, esa no es la clase de preguntas que se deben hacerse.- Reprendió Shizuka a la niña. Y está solo atinó a bajar la cabeza.

-Está bien, debo imaginar que no es normal para ella ver a alguien como Inuyasha caminar por su aldea como si nada.- _Tomé una bocanada de aire, esa situación era inevitablemente incómoda, pero deseaba contestar._ -Veras Kaomi, en este mundo existen de todo tipo de seres, Yōkais, Hanyous, humanos y muchos más. Cada uno con una forma de ver el mundo, algunos son malos, otros no lo son. Y yo creo que sin importar de quien se trate, mientras no busque causar daño, merece el derecho de vivir como cualquier otro. Dime, ¿a ti te gustaría que te acusaran de algo que nos has hecho?-

La niña lo pensó un poco, aún no parecía convencida de lo que decía.

-No, no me gustaría-

-Lo mismo me ocurre a mí, me piden que acabe con alguien, alguien a quien yo quiero y solo por su apariencia.- _Me detuve a mirar la expresión de la pequeña, la cual se mantenía igual_. -El no es el único Yōkai que conozco, también conozco a un pequeño zorrito, se llama Shippo, el es tan joven como tu. Y te puedo asegurar que sería incapaz de dañar a un humano, en realidad el también fue atacado por unos sujetos muy crueles, debido a ellos perdió a su papá, su única familia. ¿Crees que debería matarlo aún sabiendo que está solo en el mundo, sin nadie que lo proteja?...- _Espere y la niña pareció ablandar su gesto_.

-Yo también perdí a mi padre… pero mi mamá me cuida bien-

-¿Lo ves? No importa tu especie, todos podemos sentir, dolor y amor, tristeza y felicidad. Es cierto que la mayoría de los Yōkai buscan causar sufrimiento pero no está bien creer que todos son así. De hecho hay una pequeña mononoke que me acompañó y salvó mi vida, casi muere por defenderme y aún así ella lo hizo; es una gatita muy tierna y valiente, ¿te gustaría conocerla?- _El rostro de la pequeña mostraba curiosidad._ -Te aseguró que no te lastimara-

 _Después de esa plática Kaomi aceptó conocer a Kirara, y aunque la pequeña gata estaba muy débil aún, recibió con alegría a la niña. Poco después los demás niños se adentraron a la cabaña de Shizuka guiados por la curiosidad. Todos terminaron encantados por la mononoke. Salí de la cabaña y me recargue en una de sus paredes_. _No era fácil ver el odio que la mera presencia de un Yōkai causaba. Y no podía culpar a las personas de ese sentimiento, por años habían sufrido a causa de algún demonio o bandido._

 _La desconfianza era comprensible, su odio y aberración estaba aumentada por miles y miles de muertes injustas. Aún así no me era fácil, de algún modo podía ver y sentir solo un poco de lo que significaba ser un Yōkai en esa época. No sólo enamorarse de uno era difícil, ser uno, hacía que tu vida fuese efímera, tener que sobrevivir día a día, tratar de mostrar que tú no eres alguien malo y fallar en el intento, hacerlo una y otra vez hasta desistir y optar por dejar que la oscuridad de sus corazones guíe su vida. Sentí una inmensa tristeza al pensar en Shippo, Inuyasha, Koga, todos ellos en realidad era buenos y sin embargo tuvieron que terminar creyendo que no, que era más fácil hacer lo que todos hacían. Causar daño y dolor. Todo aquello era tan injusto._

-La vida misma lo es. Cada uno ha sufrido de alguna manera y de ello tenemos que aprender-

-Shizuka… _\- Me sorprendió que respondiera a mi pensamiento, ¿Cómo lo hacía?_

Ella sonrió.

Estaba saliendo de la cabaña y caminaba hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-Años de experiencia. Y no, no leo la mente. Sería una habilidad muy útil, pero no tengo esa suerte. Sólo puedo sentir tu aura, ver tus expresiones y deducir que piensas. Y tú asombro es muy palpable. No siempre acierto, pero puedo acercarme mucho. -Es igual de impresionante- -No es tan bueno como crees. Puedo conocer a las personas de una manera íntima. Y por experiencia te digo que a veces es preferible no saberlo. La traición duele, pero duele más cuando puedes ver el trasfondo. Por esa razón no me es fácil confiar en las personas. Todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestros corazones y somos tan fáciles de corromper.- _Shizuka suspiró sutilmente pero pude palpar su sentimiento._

 _Ella también se sentía sola, tanto como un Yōkai que no encuentra su lugar en el mundo._

-No me malinterpretes, me gusta mi vida, pero al igual que todos también puedo tener sentimientos negativos, ¿Lo entiendes?-

-Si...-

-Amo ayudar a las personas. Siempre he encontrado gratificante sanar las heridas, tanto físicas como las espirituales. Pero ser Miko es desgastarte, debemos contener nuestras emociones, ser justas y siempre actuar de manera correcta. Pero, ¿Qué es lo correcto?...- _Su pregunta quedó flotando en el aire por un tiempo, sabía que se refería, como sacerdotisa debía ser quien acabara con la maldad del mundo, pero la maldad toma tantas formas que a veces, viniendo de quienes no esperas que terminas convirtiéndote en ella_. –Disculpa Kagome, no era mi intención agobiarte con todo esto, se que ya tienes suficiente en que pensar. Es solo que, tienes una chispa que me hace sentirme en confianza, tu alma emana una calidez inigualable.- _Sonreí_.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo de usted. Tiene increíbles cualidades, es distinta a las otras Miko.- _La vi responder con una sonrisa parsimoniosa_.

-Puede traer tanto ventajas como desventajas, pero es mi forma de mostrar quien soy, dejar claro que soy algo más complejo que solo una Miko.- _Paró y buscó mi mirada._ –Kagome, aún eres joven. Tan llena de vida y muy valiente, cuando te conocí pude sentir el peso de tu alma, es muy diferente. En tu alma no logro ver el resquicio de oscuridad que todos llevamos dentro, una miko sabe guardarlo bien, no podemos tener expuestas nuestras inseguridades pero en tu caso, no lo ocultas, ni te esfuerzas por hacerlo, solo, no hay maldad en ti.- _Tomo mi mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas, ese gesto me recordó a mi madre._ –Lo que pude sentír en ti es una infinita tristeza, llevas contigo el dolor de muchos otros. Todos lo hacemos, pero Kagome, no dejes que termine por consumirte. Tanta tristeza puede convertirse en resentimiento. Se que no dejarás que algo como eso termine por cambiarte. Eres muy fuerte.- _Soltó mi mano para dejarla volver a mi costado._

-Gracias- _Sin duda le agradecía, por sus palabras, porque de algún modo ella entendía cómo me sentía, puede que incluso se sintiese igual, no juzgó a Inuyasha, ni me reprochó por confiar en el. Shizuka emanaba tanta tranquilidad, era sin duda, una sacerdotisa especial._

 _Algo en ella me hacía sentir en paz, calmada y con la mente despejada. Incluso mi deseo de estar con Inuyasha se hacía más grande, nunca me importó su apariencia, él para mí era importante y estaba decidida a dejarle claro cuánto lo quería._

* * *

Caramba, esto se está poniendo complicado. na agradecimiento especial a _kamimusubi_ _. Saben que sus comentarios son los que le dan sentido a este deseo de seguir escribiendo._

Un beso a todos, nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
